Le Champ des Merles
by Alinore
Summary: Dernier chapitre en ligne.Un coma. Encore ! Mais ce n'est pas Gibbs... Après qu'un tueur l'ait ratée, Jen a en partie perdu la mémoire, elle est ramenée des années en arrière. Un énorme merci à Midship pour sa relecture, ses suggestions, sa patience.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

**Triumph Medical Supply Services, 1101 Pennsylvania Avenue, mardi, 16:00**

Son pouce traçait de minuscules cercles sur la veine au creux de son poignet. Juste pour sentir son pouls. L'infirmière lui avait dit qu'elle pouvait sentir les contacts, entendre les voix. Que ça l'aiderait à revenir. Mais parler n'était pas son fort. Il ne bougea pas quand la porte s'ouvrit dans son dos.

- Vous devez vous reposer.

- Ce n'est qu'une égratignure.

- Vous êtes sous le choc.

- Vraiment ?

Il se détourna un instant de la forme menue reposant sur le lit. Son regard était sans expression, juste terriblement froid. Non, cet homme n'avait pas l'air choqué, le Docteur Stevens devait en convenir. Seulement très tendu, bien que son contrôle physique et émotionnel soit total.

Plus tôt, le médecin lui avait déjà ordonné le repos. Quand elle était entrée dans la chambre de sa patiente, au petit matin, elle l'avait surpris exécutant des tractions, grimaçant à peine sous la douleur.

- Que croyez-vous donc faire ?

Sans un mot, il avait continué. Les muscles roulaient sous l'effort. C'est à peine s'il transpirait. C'était comme d'observer une machine, bien huilée, indifférente à ce qui l'entourait. Perturbant. Parce qu'en tant que médecin, elle savait que ça faisait certainement très mal.

- Agent Gibbs ?

Elle avait posé une main ferme sur son bras. Il s'était immobilisé, son regard gris acier posé sur ses doigts. Elle était urgentiste. Peu de choses lui faisaient peur, mais elle avait frissonné.

- Je peux tirer de la main gauche, mais je préfère être totalement opérationnel, Docteur.

- Et vous croyez que cette gymnastique va améliorer vos performances.

- Non, je ne le crois pas. Je le sais.

- Vous êtes spécialisé en microchirurgie musculaire ?

- Je suis spécialisé en blessures dans l'épaule, docteur. Celle-là m'a juste caressé.

Un faible gémissement avait interrompu leur échange acide.

- Comment va-t-elle ?

- La blessure à la cuisse n'est pas grave. Mais le coup sur la tête a été assez violent. C'est un coma léger. Elle va se réveiller d'elle-même. Il n'y a rien que nous puissions faire pour l'instant, juste la surveiller.

Et maintenant le Docteur Stevens répondait de nouveau à l'Agent Gibbs.

- Est-elle en état d'être transportée à Bethesda ?

- Si vous croyez qu'elle sera mieux...

- Docteur ! Nous sommes des agents fédéraux. Le Directeur du NCIS a été attaquée, peut-être par un terroriste. Cet hôpital n'est pas assez sûr. Dans quel état est son agresseur ?

- Il s'est réveillé, il y a une demi-heure, c'est ce que j'étais venue vous dire.

- On l'emmène aussi.

- Je ne vais pas vous laisser faire ça, Agent Gibbs. Son état...

- Je ne l'ai pas abîmé à ce point-là, Docteur.

- Sa blessure est très sérieuse. Son épaule a été littéralement arrachée. Il ne pourra plus jamais s'en servir.

- Mais ça ne le tuera pas.

- Cette personne a besoin de soins spécifiques. Qu'allez-vous...

- Ce n'est pas une personne. Il a beaucoup de chance d'être encore en vie. Mais rassurez-vous, Docteur, je prendrai bien soin de lui et il ne mourra pas.

Elle se retourna avant de franchir la porte. Ses longs doigts nerveux caressaientl'intérieur du poignet mince de Jenny Shepard. Ses traits étaient figés, sa voix à peine un murmure.

- Pas tant qu'il aura quelque chose à me dire, Jen.

**Hôpital militaire de Bethesda, mardi 18:00**

Ils étaient en civil, complet strict et cravate. Mais leur coupe de cheveux, leur maintien et leurs yeux, sans cesse en mouvement, révélaient leur véritable nature. Des militaires, à coup sûr. Des Marines très probablement. Les deux armoires à glace qui gardaient la porte avaient déjà découragé plus d'un visiteur. Dont un député encombré d'un gigantesque bouquet de fleurs.

Non, le Directeur Shepard ne recevait aucune visite. Député ou pas. Seules les personnes accréditées pouvaient entrer dans cette chambre. À savoir son médecin, le Capitaine Andreas, les infirmières Stone et Stewart, pour le personnel médical. Lequel personnel collaborait sans problème. Les administratifs avaient été plus récalcitrants. Cela désorganisait le service.

- Ôtez-moi d'un doute, Cet établissement est bien un hôpital militaire ?

- Monsieur, je vous assure que la sécurité est optimale. Depuis que nous avons admis Madame Shepard, nous sommes en alerte rouge. D'ailleurs le Secrétaire d'État à la Marine...

- JE suis en charge de la protection du Directeur Shepard.

Sous-entendu, il faudra me passer sur le corps pour la tuer. Ou plus exactement, je tuerai tous ceux qui essaieront de franchir le seuil de sa chambre. Et le Secrétaire d'État peut aller...

- Pas de visiteurs, pas de fleurs, pas de chocolats ! Et le traitement médical doit être supervisé par le Docteur Mallard.

- Le Capitaine Andreas est très compé...

- S'il lui donne de l'aspirine, il doit en aviser le Docteur Mallard ! Est-ce que c'est clair ?

- Je crois que c'est lumineux, mon cher Jethro.

La main élégante effleura le biceps de Gibbs. Seigneur, toute cette tension ! Bien sûr, l'état naturel de son ami était le survoltage permanent, mais là... Le docteur Donald "Ducky" Mallard, médecin légiste de son état, allait devoir s'appliquer à mettre un peu d'huile dans les rouages, sinon plusieurs morts seraient à déplorer avant peu. Et il avait bien assez de travail à la morgue comme ça. L'humour même très noir, aidait à garder les pieds sur terre. Même s'il savait que Jenny Shepard n'était pas en danger, médicalement parlant au moins.

- Si tu me laissais m'occuper de la partie médicale, Agent Gibbs ?

- Tu en as mis du temps ! Je te laisse.

- Le Directeur est seule ?

- Ziva est avec elle.

- Bien sûr. Tu ne l'aurais pas laissée.

- Je dois y aller. Reste en contact. Et, Ducky ...

Les deux hommes échangèrent un bref regard. Ils se connaissaient si bien que cela suffisait._ Va t'occuper de ceux qui ont fait ça, Jethro, je veillerai sur elle._

- Il en fait beaucoup, non ?

Le légiste était un homme affable. Son éducation, sa personnalité, son expérience le rendaient attentif aux autres. Ses capacités d'empathie étaient exceptionnelles. Il comprenait l'énervement de son interlocuteur. Il savait à quel point Gibbs pouvait être intimidant. Le petit homme en face de lui était déboussolé et inquiet. Mais Donald Mallard était aussi un homme pour qui ses amis comptaient. Il connaissait Jenny Shepard depuis longtemps et il l'appréciait, même si elle était devenue plus distante à cause de ses responsabilités. Et Jethro... Eh bien, Jethro avait largement assez souffert dans sa vie. C'était son ami. Il se sentait une âme de ... de mère poule. Et lui, Ducky ferait tout ce qu'il était en son pouvoir pour qu'il ne souffre pas davantage. Sans se départir de son flegme - héritage britannique oblige -, il fixa son interlocuteur de ses yeux bleus qui n'étaient plus si doux, ni si indulgents, malgré sa voix mesurée.

- Je le trouve plutôt ... modéré pour le moment, à vrai dire. Mon cher, priez le ciel de ne jamais mettre l'Agent Gibbs _vraiment_ en colère. Et maintenant si me présentiez le Capitaine Andreas ?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

**Hôpital de Bethesda, couloirs, même moment.**

Tout le monde la voyait. Personne ne lui prêtait la moindre attention. Elle suivait les instructions. À la lettre. Elle se déplaçait à travers les couloirs, observant les plus petits détails. Les gardes, leurs armes. Leurs moyens de communication. L'organisation du service. Qui relevait qui, à quelle heure. Les visiteurs : un homme en costume Armani un peu voyant pour le lieu, un immense et ridicule bouquet de fleurs dans les bras, refoulé par les hommes devant la porte. Elle croisa leur regard brièvement, l'air neutre et affairé : il ne fallait pas attirer l'attention par trop d'attention. Ou trop peu. Elle n'avait qu'un seul objectif. L'occupant de la chambre 401. Le Directeur Shepard: Entrée à 17h27, ce mardi. Un homme de haute taille aux cheveux grisonnants sortit de la chambre, à reculons. Elle le reconnut. Fronça légèrement les sourcils. Quelque chose était différent. Elle se détendit : il ne portait plus le sweet shirt rouge qu'il avait en entrant plus tôt. Il lui faudrait faire très attention, cet homme-là était à considérer avec le plus grand sérieux. Elle sourit : c'était agréable d'être entre professionnels. Discrètement, elle vérifia son arme à la ceinture de son pantalon sous sa blouse blanche.

**NCIS, Bureau du Directeur Shepard mardi, 19:30**

Les deux hommes patientaient depuis des heures. Cynthia, la secrétaire du Directeur Shepard, était à son bureau, répondant avec calme et efficacité aux innombrables coups de téléphone qui se succédaient depuis le matin. Ils étaient trop préoccupés eux-mêmes pour prêter attention à ses yeux cernés, au léger tic de sa bouche. Et à son air inquiet. Comme elle, ils sursautèrent à l'arrivée en coup de vent de celui qu'ils attendaient.

- Loyd ? Evans ?

- Oui, Monsieur.

Ils avaient bondi sur leurs pieds et se tenaient droits devant lui, pratiquement au garde-à-vous. Il leur indiqua la porte du bureau et leur emboîta le pas.

- Agent Gibbs ?

Elle avait affermi sa voix autant que possible. Le résultat était à peine chevrotant. Elle fut presque surprise qu'il se soit retourné et qu'il soit revenu vers elle. Dans le visage impassible, les yeux bleus étincelèrent un bref instant.

- Elle va aussi bien que possible.

Elle relâcha son souffle.

- Puis-je faire quelque chose ?

- Continuez de filtrer les appels. Passez-moi ce qui est vraiment important. Pas de ronds-de-cuir, de Secrétaire d'État ou autres bureaucrates. Et quand j'en aurai fini avec ces deux-là, venez avec l'Agenda du Directeur. Et faites-nous monter du café.

Il entra dans le bureau et ferma la porte derrière lui. Mauvais signe, se dit l'assistante personnelle du Directeur.

- Messieurs, asseyez-vous ! Nous n'allons pas perdre de temps ! Je ne vous demande pas comment il est possible que le Directeur se soit retrouvée sans protection alors qu'elle sortait cette réunion. Nous verrons ça plus tard.

**Bureau des agents spéciaux, NCIS, mardi, 19:25**

Le visage sombre, ils travaillaient d'arrache-pied. Les nouvelles que Ducky avaient téléphonées depuis l'hôpital étaient plutôt réconfortantes, aussi ils pouvaient se concentrer sur leurs recherches. Gibbs avait traversé les lieux comme un boulet de canon.

-DiNozzo, je veux tout savoir sur cet Arthur Green depuis...

- ... sa naissance jusqu'au aujourd'hui.

- McGee !

- Relevés téléphoniques de l'homme...

- ... et du Directeur. Voyez ça avec Cynthia.

- Patron ! Où est Ziva ?

Gibbs montait quatre à quatre les escaliers menant au bureau du Directeur.

- À Bethesda. D'autres questions Tony ?

Le temps qu'il se décide, Gibbs avait déjà disparu.

**Bureau du Directeur Shepard, mardi 20:00**

Le chauffeur et le garde du corps de Jenny étaient partis. Il frappa violemment le bureau du plat de la main. Elle n'apprendrait donc jamais ! Avoir une ombre sans cesse collée aux basques, c'était peut-être agaçant, mais c'était le prix à payer quand on acceptait un tel poste. Encore une bonne raison pour que lui n'en veuille pas.

Elle avait voulu faire quelques pas et prendre l'air ! Prendre l'air ! Et s'il ne l'avait pas vue quand il était sorti du bâtiment du FBI ? Quand il avait voulu ... prendre un grand bol d'air frais tant ces bureaucrates l'horripilaient !


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

**Siège du FBI, J.Edgar Hoover Building, 935 Pennsylvania Avenue NW Washington, DC, la veille, 18:00**

Il l'avait aperçue, silhouette identifiable entre toutes, enveloppée frileusement dans son long manteau, le col relevé, la tête baissée pour éviter le vent glacial qui ébouriffait ses mèches rousses. Seule dans cet espace dégagé. Seule ? Où diable était son garde du corps ? Passant en mode Marine en une fraction de seconde, son regard avait balayé les alentours alors qu'il courait déjà vers elle. Sa raison lui disait qu'il allait se faire incendier pour cette intrusion. Mais ses tripes hurlaient au danger. Dans sa vision périphérique, un mouvement le fit bondir en avant. Un inconnu s'approchait d'elle, ils échangeaient quelques mots. Même à distance, Gibbs vit le corps de Jenny se contracter. Son pied jaillit, frappa la main qui brandissait le couteau. Un cri. Déjà il s'interposait entre la lame et sa cible. Une douleur fulgurante traversa son épaule. Sans en tenir compte, il enchaîna les gestes, parant, frappant. Un direct au plexus solaire. Le bruit métallique frappant le béton confirma que le couteau était hors course. L'homme renonça, détala à toutes jambes. Gibbs se lança à ses trousses non sans avoir hurlé à l'adresse de la femme à terre.

- Bouge pas !

Adoptant la trajectoire sinueuse d'un serpent, il progressa à toute allure vers l'ennemi qui, une arme pointée dans sa direction, tirait pour couvrir sa fuite. Plusieurs balles sifflèrent à ses oreilles. Puis, plus rien. En trois bonds, il fondit sur sa proie. Il saisit la main qui, tenant le revolver vide, tentait de le frapper. Il la tordit et tendit le bras, puis enjamba le corps qui plongeait déjà vers l'asphalte Un bruit de déchirure accompagné d'un craquement sonore annonça la dislocation de l'épaule. Il poursuit le mouvement rendant le bras inutilisable.

La souffrance, atroce, fit hurler le type à pleins poumons. Le bruit de bois sec de l'articulation se rompant lui donna la nausée. Il s'évanouit. Ce qui valait mieux pour lui. Il fut chargé comme un vulgaire sac en travers des épaules de l'inconnu qui lui avait fait manquer sa cible.

Gibbs jeta sans douceur son agresseur aux pieds de Jenny Shepard. Deux hommes de la sécurité s'affairaient autour d'elle.

- Elle est inconsciente, Monsieur.

- Comment ça inconsciente ? Elle n'avait rien du tout !

- J'ai entendu un cri, je vous ai vu poursuivre le gars, Monsieur. La dame s'est relevée, mais elle a trébuché et sa tête a heurté le bloc.

- Fichue tête de mule. Je lui ai dit de ne pas bouger.

- Je crois qu'il l'avait frappée, elle avait l'air désorienté. Nous avons appelé les secours.

Gibbs l'examina attentivement. La blessure à la cuisse, bien que saignant beaucoup, n'avait pas l'air trop grave. L'artère n'était pas touchée, pas de point de compression nécessaire. Il enroula son écharpe autour de la plaie sans trop serrer. Il grimaça quand ses doigts rencontrèrent la bosse à la base de son crâne. Il ôta son manteau, la couvrit avec soin et resta accroupi là, une main sur la sienne. Peu à peu, l'espace se remplissait de monde. Les agents de sécurité du bâtiment fédéral établissaient un périmètre de sécurité.

- Comment va-t-elle, Gibbs ?

- Fornell ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette sécurité de merde ? Un homme armé à moins de cent mètres de l'entrée des bureaux du FBI ?

Il s'était relevé d'un bond et arpentait rageusement le sol cimenté, apostrophant son vieil ennemi de toujours, l'Agent Spécial Tobias Fornell, du FBI. Qui, le connaissant, ne se formalisa pas et laissa la tempête se calmer d'elle-même. Et ne fit aucune allusion à la tâche rouge qui s'élargissait sur la chemise à hauteur de son épaule droite. Des dispositions furent prises : il s'agissait de faire vite et d'être efficaces. Pas de rivalité de services sur ce coup-là. Car bien évidemment, Gibbs en faisait une affaire personnelle. Une faible plainte attira son attention. Son regard glissa sur l'homme jeté à terre comme un pantin désarticulé ; la position impossible du bras le fit frissonner. Une affaire _très_ personnelle, sans aucun doute.

Les sirènes envahirent l'espace sonore. Les ambulances freinèrent dans un vacarme étourdissant et une odeur de caoutchouc brûlé. Les urgentistes occupèrent le terrain, prirent les choses en main.

- Montez avec elle, Jethro. Et faites quelque chose pour votre chemise. Et votre épaule !

**Hôpital de Bethesda, mardi 23:00**

Son sommeil était fiévreux. Sa tête roulait sur l'oreiller trempé de sueur. Ducky épongeait doucement son front, sans cesser un instant de lui parler. De tout et de rien. De leur rencontre ; de la fois où, toute nouvelle recrue, elle avait vomi tripes et boyaux à sa première autopsie ; de la France ; de son arrivée à la tête du NCIS. Il avait cru remarquer qu'elle réagissait au prénom de son ami. Alors, il l'abreuvait d'anecdotes à propos de Gibbs. Et Dieu sait s'il y avait matière...

- Oh ma chère, la tête de Jethro quand il me l'a dit ! J'aurai voulu graver son image pour l'éternité. Et pour vous la montrer. C'était un mélange de ... comment dire, d'intense jubilation, de surprise et de ce je-ne-sais-quoi dans son oeil bleu qu'il a toujours quand il s'agit de vous... Si ma chère Jenny, je vous assure...

Quand Gibbs entra dans la chambre, il soliloquait toujours, racontant une mission dans quelque pays perdu d'Afrique, où il était question de rites maritaux extravagants, de malentendus et de quiproquos abracadabrants. L'Agent Spécial s'autorisa un sourire qui n'atteignit pas ses yeux : elle avait l'air si mal.

- Pourquoi est-elle si agitée ?

- Elle va bien. Enfin pas plus mal.

- Son coma s'aggrave ? Dis-moi la vérité.

Le ton était neutre. Seul un vieil ami comme Ducky pouvait entendre la minuscule fêlure. Et il était le seul à qui il s'autoriserait jamais à la montrer. Mais ils avaient - enfin - dépassé le stade des cachotteries. Seule la pudeur restait.

- Jethro, crois-moi. Elle va bien. C'est un coma léger, un état pathologique caractérisé par un sommeil plus ou moins profond et prolongé dans lequel les fonctions de la vie semblent suspendues. Elle peut être éveillée par une stimulation sonore, c'est pour cela que je lui parle. D'accord, c'est aussi pour meubler le silence... Elle peut ressentir la douleur, mais pour cela sa bosse devrait lui suffire ! Elle ouvre parfois les yeux, elle change d'expression. Elle déteste la voix d'une des infirmières. Elle est sensible aux odeurs, tu devrais lui laisser quelque chose d'ailleurs. Elle est très agitée. Son tonus musculaire, sa mobilité, ses réflexes vitaux sont normaux. Elle parle parfois mais il n'y a aucune cohérence dans ce qu'elle dit. Je crois qu'elle est épuisée physiquement alors ça n'aide pas. Je voudrais qu'elle se repose mieux que ça.

- Elle a horreur de dormir sur le dos. Tu crois que...

Le légiste regarda son ami à travers ses lunettes de myope. Il se permit un léger sourire.

- Quoi ?

- Rien. Ta mémoire a toujours été excellente. Aide-moi à la bouger. Sur le côté ? Sur le ventre ?

- L'un ou l'autre.

- Sur le côté alors. C'est plus prudent.

Délicatement, ils la déplacèrent. Gibbs enveloppa ses épaules de son bras, la soulevant doucement, alors que le Docteur Mallard faisait pivoter son bassin. Au moment où Gibbs se relevait, il sentit une pression légère sur son cou.

- Jethro.

- Je suis là.

Des mots sans suite sortaient de sa bouche, où il était question de volets à fermer, de dormir encore, de trop fatiguée, de s'il te plaît reste encore un peu. Il voulut se redresser pour s'installer sur la chaise près du lit, mais elle ne voulait pas le lâcher, agrippant sa nuque. Après un coup d'oeil à Ducky, il s'assit au bord du lit, la releva contre les oreillers et noua ses mains dans son dos. Bon sang, depuis quand était-elle si menue ? Il se rassura quand elle se blottit contre lui et que son nez vint se nicher dans son cou.

- Mmmm, ... sens bon ... savon.

- Si jamais elle se souvient de ça, elle me tuera, Ducky !

- Elle n'a pourtant pas l'air si mal.

Il se racla la gorge.

- Jethro, est-ce que ça t'ennuie si je te laisse un moment ? J'ai grand besoin de me rafraîchir et de me restaurer.

Sans attendre de réponse, il sortit, refermant doucement la porte derrière lui. Quand il revint, deux heures plus tard, la scène qui s'offrait à lui amena un sourire attendri sur ses lèvres.

La jeune femme reposait paisiblement sur le côté, ses doigts posés sur la nuque rasée de l'ex-marine, moitié couché près d'elle, moitié affalé sur la chaise, une main sous le menton, profondément endormi. Détail mineur, mais qui n'amuserait peut-être pas sa petite amie actuelle, son autre main était possessivement posée sur la hanche mince qui se dessinait sous le drap blanc.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

**Labo d'Abby Sciuto, NCIS, mercredi 9:00**

Assise devant l'écran où défilait à une allure folle les fichiers d'empreintes analysés par AFIS, le menton dans une main et la moue chagrine, Abby Sciuto s'ennuyait ferme. Et son esprit désœuvré vagabondait.

- Alors, on se tourne les pouces ?

D'un seul bond, elle passa de sa chaise à l'homme qui avait, comme d'habitude, surgi sans bruit. Elle se jeta sur lui, manquant renverser le gobelet géant de Caf'Pow qu'il lui tendait. Elle le serrait contre elle avec tant de force qu'il grimaça, la douleur de sa blessure réveillée par cet assaut affectueux et brusque.

- Gibbs ! Enfin ! Je me faisais un sang d'encre, moi ! Comment va-t-elle ? Et toi ?

Elle se recula un peu, lui prit le gobelet des mains et tout en aspirant bruyamment un peu de sa drogue favorite, le scruta des pieds à la tête. Puis, elle se permit un geste inhabituel, même pour elle. Elle avança sa main libre, effleura le devant de son polo gris, glissa en remontant sous la veste noire, jusqu'à l'épaule. À travers le tissu, elle traça les contours du pansement du bout des doigts, plusieurs fois, en un rituel enfantin et grave. Enfin, elle leva ses yeux limpides, cherchant son regard. Il prit ses doigts, les garda une fraction de seconde entre les siens, puis se dégagea doucement.

- Elle a mieux dormi, cette nuit. Ducky est optimiste. Il m'a appelé tôt ce matin. Elle est réveillée... Elle a même réclamé des vêtements...

La jeune femme poussa un cri de joie et sautilla joyeusement dans la pièce.

- Génial ! Je suis contente ! Gibbs ? Tu me demandes pas si j'ai trouvé quelque chose ?

- As-tu trouvé quelque chose, Abby ?

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, puis se figea et se tourna vers lui. Il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, buvait son café à petites gorgées. L'air ailleurs...

- Gibbs ? Qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas ?

La panique dans la voix d'Abby le ramena à l'instant présent.

- Elle est confuse. Elle ne se rappelle pas ce qui s'est passé.

- Bah, c'est normal, non ? Amnésie post-traumatique, elle a oublié ce qui s'est passé lundi.

- Abby ! Elle pense être en 1999, quand elle ... quand nous étions en Serbie. Elle avait été blessée. À la cuisse.

Elle ne trouva rien à répondre. Alors, elle posa sa boisson et elle le prit de nouveau dans ses bras, dans une étreinte douce et enveloppante. Un bref instant, il laissa sa tête peser contre la sienne.

- Je vois que les empreintes n'ont encore rien donné. Et les papiers étaient faux, évidemment.

Elle le laissa se libérer mais lui prit le poignet pour l'entraîner vers une table où les indices étaient déposés, alignés, ensachés et étiquetés. Il reconnut son écharpe grise maculée de tâches sombres, le pantalon beige de Jenny, déchiré et couvert de sang. Abby lui montrait les vêtements de confection que portait l'agresseur, ses chaussures et les objets trouvés dans ses poches.

- La pêche est maigre, Gibbs. Les vêtements sont de marque courante, américaine. Tu trouves ces affreux complets dans n'importe quelle grande surface. Pareil pour les chaussures. J'ai quand même trouvé quelque chose... J'ai analysé au spectromètre de masse les débris collés aux chaussures. Un mélange de terre, de débris végétaux, mais le plus intéressant ce sont les traces de substances chimiques. Vive la pollution, Gibbs ! Je pense pouvoir trouver d'où ça vient : peut-être une usine ou un entrepôt désaffecté...

- Bon boulot, Abby.

Un coup d'œil pour vérifier qu'il était bien sorti et elle appuya sur une touche de son téléphone.

- Ducky ?

**Open space, bureau de l'Agent Spécial Gibbs, mercredi, 9:30**

- Qu'est-ce qu'on a ?

Il avait déboulé, sans crier gare, revenant vraisemblablement du labo d'Abby. Son pas nerveux, son air sombre et surtout son regard qui avait définitivement viré au gris d'orage, annonçaient des moments difficiles pour tout le monde. Ce qui inquiétait le plus son équipe était ce calme affiché, sous lequel couvait le volcan prêt à exploser. Tony DiNozzo se souvenait du Gibbs pourchassant Ari Aswari après qu'il eût blessé Gérald. Une période noire qui lui donnait encore des cauchemars. Et là, il s'agissait de Jenny.

Tony brûlait de demander des nouvelles du Directeur Shepard. Et de demander où était Ziva. McGee avait l'air plus que jamais d'un garçon trop vite grandi, embarrassé par son grand corps maladroit, mais ses yeux étaient ceux d'un homme inquiet.

- Elle va bien, mais elle a des problèmes de mémoire. Elle se croit en 99, en Serbie. Ducky pense que ça devrait se résoudre tout seul.

- Combien de temps ?

- Il ne sait pas. Justement, du temps, nous n'en avons pas ! Qu'avez-vous trouvé ?

- Le passeport au nom d'Arthur Green est un faux. Assez mauvais, mais suffisant. Il est entré dans le pays, samedi. En provenance du Canada.

- Ce qui explique la facilité avec lequel le faux passeport est passé. McGee ?

- Oui, patron ! J'ai suivi sa trace. Curieusement, il n'a pas changé d'identité, ce qui l'aurait rendu plus difficile à trouver. J'ai eu accès à toutes les bases de données des compagnies aériennes canadiennes et ...

- Au fait, McGee !

- Il vient d'Europe, Monsieur. Il a pris l'avion à Rome, mais ça ne veut pas dire ...

- Qu'il en vienne.

- Patron ?

- DiNozzo ?

- Tu as dit hier que ce type était un pro mais ...

- Mais tout ça n'est pas très professionnel, tu as raison, Tony !

Tony ne songea même pas à extérioriser l'effet que lui faisait le compliment inattendu. Il se contenta d'un bref sourire.

- C'est un professionnel, puisque que tu le dis patron ! Mais ça sent l'amateur à plein nez : les faux-papiers, le couteau, le lieu de l'agression. Enfin quoi, devant le J.Edgar Hoover Building, faut être cinglé.

- Ou pressé, DiNozzo, très pressé. Une opération montée dans l'urgence, avec les moyens du bord. Jenny, un instant sans garde du corps, il a saisi l'occasion.

- Est-ce que Le Directeur Shepard n'était pas en Europe, la semaine dernière, patron ?

Gibbs demanda à Cynthia de les rejoindre avec l'agenda du Directeur. La jeune femme, impeccable dans son petit tailleur clair, était manifestement épuisée mais tenait le coup. Elle mettait un point d'honneur à exécuter les consignes que Gibbs lui avait données la veille. Elle ne le savait pas, et il ne le lui dirait certainement pas, mais elle forçait son admiration : pas une protestation, pas un seul coup de fil inopportun depuis bientôt quarante-huit heures. Aussi fit-il une légère concession à ses manières brusques.

- Cynthia, je sais que l'agenda du Directeur est confidentiel.

- Monsieur ! Quelqu'un a voulu la tuer. Vous avez accès à tout.

- Le Secrétaire d'État l'a dit ?

- Vous le dites, Monsieur. Et je suis d'accord.

Sous ses dehors de parfaite secrétaire, la jeune femme avait beaucoup d'admiration pour sa patronne. Et probablement de l'affection aussi. Et quoi qu'elle en dise, une confiance totale en l'Agent Spécial Gibbs.

Ils épluchèrent l'emploi du temps. Jenny Shepard s'était rendue en Europe la semaine précédente, pour un sommet anti-terroriste de plus : Londres, Paris, et, ce que Gibbs ignorait, un bref saut en ex-Yougoslavie.

Elle ne le lui avait pas dit quand il l'avait vue rapidement avant le déjeuner, ce lundi. Elle était rentrée deux jours avant, épuisée et, à ce qu'il avait pu comprendre, désabusée. Malgré son poste, elle avait su garder ses instincts d'agent de terrain et toutes ces magouilles politiciennes la révulsaient.

_- Des vies sont en jeu, Jethro, et ils sont tous là, à s'occuper d'ouvrir le plus grand parapluie possible au-dessus de leur tête !_

_- Comment peux-tu supporter ces guignols ?_

_- De plus en plus difficilement. Je comprends pourquoi tu es parti..._

_- Mais je suis revenu, Jen._

_- Ce qui signifie ?_

_- Là où tu es, parmi ces marionnettes, tu peux faire quelque chose._

_- Tu crois ça ? C'est me faire trop d'honneur ou trop de crédit._

_- Je ne te parle pas de ce rôle de pantin que vous avez tous ! Je te parle de contacts, d'informations. Tu sais ce que je veux dire._

_- Tu fais ton boulot, sur le terrain et moi..._

_- Tu fais le tien, sur ton terrain. Au fond, c'est le même non ? _

_Elle avait retiré ses chaussures, s'était lovée sur le canapé de son bureau._

_- Sers-nous un verre, Jethro, tu veux ?_

_- Sinon, qu'as-tu fait d'autre pendant ces vacances, Directeur ?_

_Elle avait souri, reconnaissante qu'il essaie d'alléger l'atmosphère._

_- Oh, la routine : shopping, musées. Et, tu sais j'ai bien cru avoir une hallucination ! C'en était probablement une parce que..._

_Cynthia avait frappé., l'interrompant net._

_- Madame, la voiture du député vous attend._

_Il savait qu'il s'était raidi et qu'elle l'avait vu. Elle avait esquissé une petite moue désolée._

- Gibbs ?

Il revint à l'instant présent.

- Elle était fatiguée quand elle est rentrée. Elle ne m'a pas fait part de quoi que ce soit de curieux ou d'inattendu. Il est vrai que nous avons été interrompus...

- Par le député Wilson, je m'en souviens Agent Gibbs !

- Par sa voiture, plus exactement...

Ce type le hérissait. Le quadra dynamique, bronzé et en forme, au sourire éclatant comme une publicité pour dentifrice, la perfection faite homme. Dégoulinant comme un pot de miel. Le politicien dans toute son horreur. Écœurant.

- Avant qu'elle ne parte pour son déjeuner avec le député, je l'ai entendue qui disait... Je ne sais pas si c'est significatif...

- Tout peut être important.

- Elle était un peu ... troublée, je crois. Vous étiez parti, euh ... vite.

- Cynthia !

- Elle disait "Et voilà, je n'ai pas parlé de notre fantôme à Jethro". Et quand elle m'a vue, elle a dit : vous croyez aux fantômes, Cynthia ? J'en ai vu un il y a trois jours, le fantôme du champ des Merles.

- Le fantôme du champ des Merles ? Qu'est-ce que ça signi... ?

La question mourut sur les lèvres de McGee. Leur patron semblait changé en statue de sel. Gibbs se reprit immédiatement et se jeta sur son portable.

- Ducky ! Écoute-moi ! Il se peut qu'Elsa ait refait surface !

- ...

- Moi non plus, je n'arrive pas à le croire. Surtout, sois très prudent. Il faut que Jenny retrouve la mémoire, Ducky.

-...

- Je sais, mais bordel, je préfère qu'elle soit traumatisée que morte !

-...

- Oui, C'est un risque à prendre. Elle sera en état ?

- ...

- Je m'en occupe. Tu seras prêt dans une heure ?

-...

- D'accord ! Oh, Ducky ? Je suis désolé.

-...

- Pas entre amis, c'est toi qui me l'as appris.

Il raccrocha. Balayant d'un geste les interrogations qu'il sentait venir.

- Tout le monde chez Abby. McGee, basculez les machins informatiques sur le labo. Cynthia, trouvez-moi le garde du corps qui a assuré la sécurité du Directeur pendant son voyage en Europe. Tout de suite ! J'ai déposé un sac sur mon bureau, pour le Directeur Shepard, elle a réclamé quelques affaires. Vous lui ferez parvenir à l'hôpital.

Il appuya de nouveau sur une touche de son téléphone.

- Ziva ?


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

**Labo d'Abby Sciuto, mercredi 10:00**

- Vous devez d'abord savoir une chose. Une partie de ce que je vais vous dire est classé.

- A quel niveau, patron ?

- Plus haut que ça encore, Tony. Secret Défense. Comme vous le savez, en 1998/99 Jenny et moi, nous étions en Serbie.

- Pour le NCIS ?

- Pour l'OTAN, McGee, gracieusement "prêtés" par le NCIS. En raison de nos compétences... spécifiques.

- Et votre mission ?

- Disons qu'il y avait plusieurs aspects.

Tony leva les yeux au ciel. Cela puait l'opération noire à plein nez.

- Nous étions sur place et disponibles quand l'OSCE, a décidé d'une Mission de Vérification...

- L'OSCE, c'est ?

- L'Organisation pour la Sécurité et la Coopération en Europe. Cinquante-six pays en font partie, dont les États-Unis, Abby.

- Exactement, McGee. Nous devions enquêter sur les massacres au Kosovo. Les exactions serbes, l'épuration ethnique systématique des Kosavars, les charniers...

- Oh mon Dieu !

Abby était atterrée. Elle se souvenait avec précision des reportages de l'époque. Imaginer Gibbs et Jenny au milieu de tout ça...

- Le 16 janvier 1999, nous faisions partie des membres de la Mission de vérification de l'OSCE ont découvert le massacre de Tacak... Le matin, Jenny et moi nous nous étions disputés. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle vienne...

**Tacak, Kosovo, Janvier 1999**

-Tu n'es qu'un macho borné, Jethro !

-Et toi une sombre idiote ! Très bien ! Si c'est ce que tu veux !

Ils n'échangèrent pas un mot durant le trajet de Belgrade à Tacak.

A chaque pas, une vision d'horreur étreignait les observateurs de la Mission. Quarante-cinq corps, dont trois femmes, un enfant et plusieurs vieillards. Un vieil homme décapité gisait dans la cour de sa ferme, une traînée de corps mutilés, membres arrachés, avaient été abandonnés à flanc de coteau, une jeune femme de dix-huit ans abattue d'une balle dans le dos serrait encore dans sa main un dérisoire panier en osier. L'enfant, âgé d'une dizaine d'années semblait dormir paisiblement sur le côté, le visage serein, les yeux clos. L'arrière de son crâne n'était qu'une bouillie sanglante d'os et de matière cérébrale.

Il l'avait trouvée, mordant son poing serré, à genoux derrière un tas de bois, juste à quelques pas des véhicules qui les avaient amenés plus tôt. Sans rien dire, il l'avait mise sur ses pieds et entraînée loin. Ils avaient marché jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit vidée de toutes forces, de toutes émotions. Elle avait crié grâce, retrouvant enfin la parole. Ils s'étaient assis côte à côte. Quand son corps s'était mis à trembler convulsivement, il avait ôté son manteau, l'en avait enveloppée, la tenant serrée dans ses bras. Elle avait éclaté enfin, criant sa colère, sa rage, son horreur, martelant son torse de ses poings fermés. Sans la lâcher, sans retirer ses bras autour d'elle, il s'était laissé aller sur le dos. Éreintée, vidée, enfin elle s'était effondrée contre lui. Alors seulement les larmes libératrices étaient venues.

En retournant au village, un gémissement les avait alertés. Faible en réalité mais résonnant comme un cri, dans le silence de mort qui régnait partout. Une femme. Elle était à peine en vie. Une blessure à l'abdomen, vraiment moche. Il avait vu que la balle n'était pas ressortie. Elle était faible, avait perdu beaucoup de sang mais avait une chance de s'en tirer.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

**Labo d'Abby Sciuto, mercredi 10:30**

- Vous l'avez emmenée à Belgrade ?

- Oui, Tony. Il y avait une unité de Marines missionnée par l'OTAN, avec une antenne médicale, évidemment.

- Évidemment. On n'est jamais si bien servi...

- Elle était Kosovar, plus exactement Albanaise et accessoirement musulmane, DiNozzo, et je savais déjà qu'elle n'était pas une simple villageoise. Il y avait des éléments très étranges dans ce massacre. Vraiment pas nets...

Tout en parlant, il pianotait sur l'ordinateur d'Abby, faisait défiler les documents top secrets du dossier. Le portrait en pied d'une femme s'afficha. Une cicatrice déjà ancienne balafrait, sans l'enlaidir, un beau visage au teint mat, encadré de longs cheveux noirs. Les yeux étaient tout aussi sombres, comme défiant le photographe. Elle était grande, athlétique, belle. Elle irradiait de sensualité, de vitalité, de force. De froide détermination aussi.

- Waouh !

- C'est un bon descriptif, McGee ! Elsa Dhama Tukiçi. Membre actif de l'UCK, l'armée de libération du Kosovo. Sa présence sur les lieux pouvait accréditer la version serbe d'un nid de révolutionnaires dans le village de Tacak. Justifiant l'attaque du village par la police...

- Vous l'avez retirée en douceur ?

- On peut le dire comme ça.

- Elle devait plutôt être reconnaissante, vous l'avez sauvée, évacuée...

- Elle ne voyait pas ça vraiment comme ça. Elle se méfiait. Et c'était compréhensible. Jusqu'en Novembre 1997, les États-Unis considéraient l'UCK comme une organisation terroriste. Plus tard, nous avons changé d'avis quand nous avons pensé que l'organisation pourrait renverser Milosevich...

- Et aujourd'hui, les gens de l'UCK sont certainement au pouvoir dans le Kosovo indépendant.

- Oui. Je me demande si tout ça n'a pas un rapport avec les événements récents justement. Ils ont déclaré leur indépendance il y a à peine un mois. Les avis sont partagés. Les Russes, les Serbes, l'Union Européenne, tous ont une opinion spécifique et souvent partisane sur l'indépendance du Kosovo. C'est une vraie bombe à retardement. Ce qui ne change guère... c'est les Balkans, après tout.

- Tu penses que Jenny a vu Elsa en Europe ? Mais en quoi serait-ce dangereux ? Pourquoi voudrait-elle tuer Jenny ?

- Elle ne lui ferait pas de mal, Tony.

- Elle ne te ferait certainement pas de mal à toi, Jethro !

Le Docteur Mallard, qui venait de faire une entrée discrète, arborait un visage inhabituellement grave.

- Il faut tout leur raconter, Jethro.

- Où est Jenny ?

- Allongée sur le canapé dans son bureau. Ziva est auprès d'elle.

- Les Marines ?

- Deux devant la porte.

- Je vais la chercher. Il le faut, Ducky !

- Je sais. Mais, Jethro ?

- Mmm ?

- Elle va avoir besoin d'aide. De ton aide ? Tu comprends ?

Il acquiesça et sortit.

Personne n'osa rompre la méditation du médecin. Le labo, habituellement habité par l'agitation fébrile de son occupante et les décibels de sa musique tonitruante, était étrangement silencieux.

Le Directeur Shepard entra, suivie de Ziva. Gibbs adressa quelques mots inaudibles au Marine qui se posta derrière les portes vitrées. DiNozzo et McGee essayaient de ne pas dévisager la jeune femme. Elle boitillait à peine. Elle avait l'air d'aller assez bien mais elle était si différente qu'ils étaient décontenancés.

- J'ai de la salade entre les dents ?

- Euh, non, Madame.

Elle s'avança vers le jeune homme, la main tendue.

- Jenny Shepard ! Et vous êtes ?

- Timothy McGee, Mad... et voici Anthony DiNozzo. Nous sommes des agents...

- ... du NCIS, oui. Ducky m'a parlé de vous. Je suis désolée, il parait que je devrais vous connaître.

- Moi, c'est Abby !

- Enchantée, Abby !

Elle paraissait beaucoup plus jeune, plus fragile aussi dans sa tenue pour le moins inhabituelle. Un simple jean, des baskets de toile blanche. Et perdue dans immense sweat-shirt rouge et gris, aux manches roulées sur ses avant-bras, marqué du sigle de l'USMC. Qu'ils se souvenaient avoir vu. Sur Gibbs. Un petit cri de surprise les ramena à plus de sérieux. Elle fixait l'écran d'ordinateur.

- Jethro, c'est Elsa !

Elle semblait à la fois confuse, et effrayée. Elle se réfugia derrière Gibbs. C'était très déstabilisant de la voir ainsi. Amusant aussi, il fallait bien l'avouer. Seuls Abby et curieusement Gibbs, étaient parfaitement à l'aise.

- Vas-y, Ducky !

Le légiste se chargea alors de poursuivre le récit. Et ils se dirent que c'était certainement mieux car Gibbs ne leur aurait certainement pas confié la moitié de ce qu'ils apprirent.

Elsa Dhama Tukiçi les avaient trouvés à son chevet quand elle s'était réveillée. Silencieuse et méfiante au début, elle s'était détendue au fil des jours. Et leur avait fait confiance. Assez pour leur raconter ce qui s'était passé cette nuit-là. Et qui restait en partie secret défense. Ainsi que Gibbs l'avait remarqué, tout n'était pas clair dans ce massacre. Il n'y avait pas assez de sang autour des victimes, le champ de bataille était trop propre, comme si les victimes avaient été posées là, après coup. Elsa leur avait raconté les faits d'une voix atone : certains, au sein de l'UCK, trouvaient que l'ONU tardait trop à intervenir au Kosovo, malgré les exactions serbes, la découvertes des charniers. Alors ils avaient imaginé un scénario diabolique. Dans leur esprit fanatique était née l'idée monstrueuse. Peut-être qu'un massacre de plus ferait basculer l'ONU, enfin. Oui, avait-elle continué sous le regard horrifié de Jenny Shepard : les extrémistes avaient organisé la tuerie de Tacak. Elle l'avait découvert presque par hasard et trop tard pour y faire quelque chose. Quand elle était arrivée au village, tout était presque fini. Elle s'était cachée des policiers serbes qui évacuaient déjà les lieux. Un homme cagoulé les guidait. L'envie de l'abattre avait été si forte qu'elle en avait eu la nausée. Mais elle avait un objectif plus important et plus personnel. La plupart des femmes et des enfants avaient été enfermés dans les caves des maisons. Elle n'avait pas trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait désespérément : sa fille de cinq ans qu'elle avait confiée à sa jeune soeur. Alors qu'elle fouillait désespérément les abords du village, l'homme masqué qui, elle n'avait jamais su pourquoi, était revenu sur ses pas, l'avait repérée. Il avait eu un sursaut de surprise : il la connaissait. Il lui avait tiré dessus et l'avait laissée pour morte.

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure quand elle avait achevé son récit. Jenny Shepard était au-delà des mots, profondément choquée. Et Gibbs avait un regard qu'elle ne lui avait jamais vu. Hanté, retiré très loin d'elles.

Elsa voulait se lever, retourner là-bas. Ils avaient promis qu'ils se renseigneraient, qu'ils chercheraient parmi les réfugiés, qu'ils demanderaient mêmes aux Serbes, ils avaient les relations pour le faire. Elle ne les croyait pas, elle s'agitait au risque de rouvrir sa blessure. Gibbs lui avait murmuré quelques mots à l'oreille. Comme il se redressait, elle avait saisi son bras. Leurs regards s'étaient heurtés comme deux lames : éclats noirs fulgurants contre éclairs bleu acier. Puis une lueur de compréhension, de reconnaissance, au-delà des explications était née dans leurs yeux.

- Et tu l'as fait, bien sûr ! Tu l'as ramenée.

Jenny Shepard se tenait la tête à deux mains. Elle arpentait nerveusement l'espace entre l'écran et Gibbs. Elle était en proie à ses souvenirs. Et visiblement, c'était douloureux, et terrifiant.

- Tu avais disparu. Pendant deux jours. Tu m'avais interdit d'intervenir. J'étais folle de peur. J'avais VU ce que les Serbes faisaient subir aux Kosovars. Je t'imaginais torturé, mutilé. Je croyais que tu allais mourir. Pour cette femme !


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

Elle s'était rapprochée et avait saisi les revers de sa veste, le secouant, sans vraiment se rendre compte de ce qu'elle faisait. À cent lieues de l'attitude réservée, parfois sévère du Directeur du NCIS. Qu'elle avait oubliée qu'elle était. Ils auraient tous voulu être ailleurs. Le maintien rigide de Ziva, l'air embarrassé de McGee et celui faussement nonchalant de Tony en témoignaient. Ducky essuyait ses lunettes embuées. Abby, elle, était parfaitement immobile, deux grosses larmes silencieuses coulant de ses yeux clairs, rivés sur le visage impénétrable de Gibbs. Son reniflement énergique détendit l'atmosphère.

Totalement concentré sur Jenny Shepard, au delà de toute gêne, Gibbs essuyait du pouce le visage trempé de larmes. Sa voix rauque était incroyablement tendre, comme s'ils étaient absolument seuls.

- Jen, tu sais pourquoi je suis allé la chercher. Tu l'as toujours su.

- Pour la petite fille... Margeritë.

Elle toucha sa joue, effleura sa bouche qui se détendit sous la caresse légère. Elle enfouit son visage contre son torse. Et vacilla de soulagement. D'un geste familier, il enroula son bras autour de sa taille. Soudain, contre lui le corps de Jenny se tendit. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur le tissu rêche de sa veste. Elle leva les yeux, cherchant une réponse dans le regard tourmenté.

- Oh mon Dieu, Jethro. Kelly... Tu voulais lui rendre sa fille parce que... tu savais, tu savais ... tu avais perdu Kelly.

C'était trop d'émotions, les souvenirs qui s'entrechoquaient à ce présent inconnu qui lui revenait par bribes, la peur, la douleur, le chagrin. Des tâches multicolores envahirent son champ de vision qui se rétrécit jusqu'à un seul point lumineux. Presque le noir, le silence aussi. Elle se sentit secouée gentiment.

- Eh ! Tu ne vas pas t'évanouir, Directeur Shepard ! Tout va bien, maintenant.

La lumière revint, les contours flous du monde environnant se précisèrent lentement jusqu'à devenir parfaitement nets. Elle regarda lentement autour d'elle. Jethro, Ducky, Abby, DiNozzo, McGee, Ziva.

Et cela recommençait. Des fragments de souvenirs lui revenaient, en un kaléidoscope désordonné d'éclairs à la fois précis et incohérents, impossibles à relier entre eux. Ziva, une arme à la main, ou planquant avec elle dans une voiture, la nuit. McGee discourant incompréhensiblement à propos de traçage informatique, de hackers, de cyberespace. Tony, conversant avec elle dans un bureau, sans doute le sien, devant la photographie obsédante d'un homme, une histoire de crapaud... non de grenouille, un sentiment de malaise, de culpabilité. Abby ... peu de choses lui venaient d'elle, sauf une image récurrente, douloureuse : la jeune gothique, le visage défait, serrant à l'étouffer, Jethro, en pyjama d'hôpital. Les images affluaient comme projetées par une caméra folle, emballée ... Jethro... des dizaines et des dizaines de clichés. Qui ne collaient pas avec ses souvenirs. De la distance, des joutes verbales, de vraies disputes, de la froideur, et toujours cet arôme de café dans l'air. Et de nouveau l'hôpital. Odeurs de sang, de médicaments, de désinfectants. Lui, criant de douleur, le visage torturé de chagrin, appelant sa famille. La femme à la cicatrice, hurlant après sa fille perdue. Les images se superposaient, se télescopaient, dans un tourbillon infernal.

Elle chancela de nouveau.

- J'ai besoin de m'asseoir. Et d'un bourbon.

- Va pour le siège, ma chère. Mais je m'élève formellement contre le bourbon. Je vous apporte de l'eau.

Ziva s'approcha d'elle, la regarda, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté, son front creusé d'une petite ride verticale entre les yeux. Sa voix plate révélait son inquiétude, et les mots, son esprit éminemment pratique.

- Vous avez retrouvé la mémoire ?

- Je... Non. Enfin des choses me reviennent. Vous êtes Israélienne, n'est-ce pas ? Nous avons travaillé ensemble ? En Europe de L'Est... C'est étrange. Ça appartient à notre passé, mais en même temps, ce n'est pas encore arrivé pour moi. Je peux vous raconter précisément le Kosovo, Belgrade, l'hôpital...

- Quelqu'un cherche à vous tuer, Directeur, il faut faire un effort.

- Ziva !

La jeune Israélienne se mordit la lèvre sans regarder Tony. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si elle n'était pas douée pour les relations interpersonnelles. Mais enfin, il y avait urgence ! Elle supplia Gibbs du regard.

- Ziva a raison. Jenny, quelqu'un veut ta peau ! Tu étais en Europe, la semaine dernière. Tu as dit à Cynthia que tu avais vu le fantôme du champ des merles. Était-ce Elsa ?

- Je ne sais pas... Il me semble que... Je m'en souviendrais. Tu ne crois pas que je te l'aurais dit...

Il ne répondit pas directement, ne voulant pas évoquer leur entretien avorté du lundi.

- Je vais demander à ton garde du corps de venir. Normalement, si tu ne l'as pas envoyé sur les roses, il t'a suivie partout pendant ce séjour.

- Une seconde, Jethro. Quelle est la dernière chose dont vous vous souvenez, Jenny ?

Le Docteur Mallard lui tendait un verre d'eau. Elle but lentement, à petites gorgées, rassemblant ses pensées. Elle les observa tour à tour, auditeurs attentifs, suspendus à ses lèvres. S'arrêta sur l'homme aux cheveux gris, près d'elle.

- Nous avons quitté Belgrade. Tu ne voulais pas t'étendre sur la façon dont tu avais récupéré la petite mais j'ai compris qu'il valait mieux se mettre au vert. Nous avons roulé dans la campagne, et trouvé une ferme abandonnée... C'était ... tranquille.

Les images affluaient de nouveau. Si présentes que sa peau se couvrit de chair de poule, alors qu'une chaleur diffuse l'envahissait toute entière. Scènes précises, vivaces. Et avec elle les sensations, les émotions aussi. Les mains habiles sur son corps, ses doigts durs et tendres à la fois. Un corps pesant sur le sien, une bouche avide, experte, gourmande et douce, si douce. Une voix qui chuchotait, rauque et grave, à son oreille. L'odeur de sa peau, mélange unique de savon, de pin, de soleil, qui lui faisait tourner la tête. Des yeux qui la regardaient, non, qui la voyaient, comme jamais personne avant, la touchant si profondément que sa gorge se serrait. Un rire profond, presque triomphant quand elle... Oh ! Bon sang ! Elle se pinça mentalement, faisant un effort considérable pour revenir à l'instant présent. Tous les regards, à une exception près, étaient braqués sur elle. Elle sentit le rouge envahir ses joues.

- Nous sommes restés une semaine. Puis nous sommes rentrés. Fin de la mission pour l'OSCE.

Les phrases de Gibbs étaient sèches et concises. Un peu trop pour l'Agent DiNozzo. Qui ne tint pas compte des signaux de danger évidents : visage de bois et regard menaçant sous les paupières à demi fermées.

- Patron, cette ferme, est-ce que ça a un rapport avec la photo que tu m'as donnée pour le Directeur avant de partir au Mexique ?

Il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher ! Ce qui fait qu'évidemment tous surent de quoi il parlait. Et qu'il mérita la tape assez rude qui frappa l'arrière de son crâne.

- Va chercher le garde du corps, DiNozzo.

- Gibbs ?

- Abby ?

- Pourquoi tu ne lances pas un avis de recherche sur Elsa.

- Si je fais ça, ça va déclencher tout un tas de sonnettes d'alarme partout, Abby.

- FBI ?

- FBI, CIA, Département d'État. Et par ricochets, DGSE, Interpol, FSB, les Serbes... Je ne veux pas la mettre en danger.

- Le Directeur Shepard ? Mais ...

- Pas moi, Abby, Elsa Dhama Tukiçi.

Quelque chose passa dans les yeux de la jeune femme. La trace d'une douleur ancienne. Qui, elle le savait maintenant, n'avait jamais eu de raison d'être. Elle sourit et attira l'attention de tous sur l'écran de l'ordinateur où s'affichait toujours la photo de l'Albanaise.

- Regardez le dossier d'Elsa. Elle est devenue quelqu'un d'important dans l'entourage de l'ancien chef des séparatistes de l'UCK, Hashim Thaci. Ce nom me rappelle vaguement quelque chose. Jethro ?

- Il est à la tête de Parti Démocratique du Kosovo. Et vient de signer un accord pour gouverner avec son principal rival, le Président Fatmir Sejdiu, de la Ligue Démocratique du Kosovo. Cet accord doit être validé par le Parlement Kosovar, mercredi prochain.

- Wouah, c'est chaud-bouillant, ce truc ! De l'actualité en direct, mieux que CNN !

L'Agent DiNozzo arrivait, accompagné d'un grand costaud en costume sévère.

- Tu as mis dans le mille, DiNozzo ! Tellement chaud que quelqu'un veut tuer le Directeur Shepard. Taylor ?

- Oui, Monsieur.

- Le Directeur Shepard vous a fait venir pour que vous nous aidiez à retracer ses faits et gestes lors de son voyage en Europe. Comme vous le savez, elle a été agressée. Sa blessure à la tête rend ses souvenirs confus. Rien de grave. Mais nous n'avons pas le temps d'attendre que sa mémoire lui revienne. Sa vie est toujours en danger. Je veux donc tout savoir dans les moindres détails. Même si ça vous parait sans intérêt ou ... embarrassant.

Il avait à peine hésité sur le dernier mot. Au diable les précautions oratoires !

Howard Taylor hocha la tête, grave. Il connaissait l'Agent Gibbs de réputation. Et il n'était pas renommé pour faire de si longs discours. Donc, il avait de très bonnes raisons. Il n'allait pas argumenter. D'autant qu'il se souvenait d'autres détails de notoriété publique à propos de l'ex-Marine. De plus, il appréciait le Directeur Shepard. Il était un de ses gardes du corps attitrés. Elle était souvent directe, toujours très professionnelle, avec des exigences qui ne sortaient jamais du cadre de travail. Un peu trop indépendante et éprise de liberté selon son raisonnement de garde du corps mais il ne pouvait lui en vouloir pour ça. Elle était également attentive, demandait régulièrement des nouvelles de l'épouse et du petit garçon de Taylor. Et s'était excusée de le mobiliser toute une semaine alors que le petit venait d'être opéré de l'appendicite. Mais Brooks, son collègue, était indisponible. Elle n'avait aucunement besoin de se justifier, mais il avait été touché de l'attention.

- Taylor !

- Oui, Monsieur !

- Passons en revue les déplacements du Directeur. Concentrez-vous sur tout ce qui sortait de l'ordinaire, ou était imprévu. Et souvenez-vous, rien n'est futile, ni anodin.

- Je ne vois rien de particulier en ce qui concerne Paris, Londres. Si vous vous souvenez, Madame, vous êtes allé faire des emplettes dans Soho, et Place Vendôme. Et vous avez voulu revoir les Van Gogh, à la National Gallery et au Musée d'Orsay.

- Une préférence que vous partagez avec moi,n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, Madame. Vous disiez toujours que la "Chambre de Vincent"...

- Me rappelle le midi de la France.

Gibbs toussota. Ils n'allaient jamais s'en sortir avec toutes ces réminiscences.

- Bon, et en dehors du shopping et des musées ? Vous êtes allés en Serbie, et au Kosovo. Ce n'était pas prévu, non ?

Taylor jeta un coup d'œil ennuyé en direction du Directeur Shepard. Nous y voilà.

- Madame, vous m'avez fait promettre... Le Secret Défense.

- J'apprécie votre loyauté, Taylor, mais il faut tout dire. Et s'il est question de l'UCK, l'Agent Gibbs est habilité au plus haut niveau... Peut-être que nous pourrions... Jethro ?

- Très bien. McGee, Abby, continuez les recherches sur cet Arthur Green, concentrez-vous sur les échantillons que tu as trouvés sous ses chaussures. Ducky, DiNozzo, Ziva, vous me tirez tout ce que vous pouvez de ce type. Il doit être arrivé maintenant. J'ai demandé aux Marines de l'installer à la morgue. Il doit être réveillé et pas très frais. Il n'est plus sous morphine. Je veux des réponses. À commencer par le nom de son employeur.

- Ou de sa patronne, patron !

Gibbs balaya la remarque d'un geste impatient. Il fit signe à Taylor de sortir du laboratoire et lui emboîta le pas, une main soutenant le coude de Jenny Shepard.

- Il la traite comme une porcelaine de Chine, ma parole. Enfin, à la manière Gibbs, évidemment. Je me demande ce que le Colonel Mann penserait de tout ça.

- Tony !

Il regarda Abby, l'air plus innocent que jamais.

- Au fait, est-ce que quelqu'un sait pourquoi Jenny et Gibbs appelle Elsa, le fantôme du champ aux merles.

Le Docteur Mallard savait que DiNozzo ne prenait pas tout cela à la légère, malgré les apparences. Mais il n'avait pas non plus vraiment une vision réaliste des événements de l'époque.

- Elsa était presque morte, Tony, sa vie ne tenait plus qu'à un fil fragile quand ils l'ont trouvée. Gibbs a vu suffisamment d'hommes mourir pour voir cette expression "fantomatique" sur leur visage juste avant la fin. Quant au champ aux merles, c'est très simple. Kos signifie merle en serbe et ovo est un suffixe indiquant le lieu. Kosovo signifie donc lieu des merles, pays des merles ou encore champ des merles.

- Très poétique. Ça n'explique pas pourquoi Gibbs ne veut pas admettre que cette Elsa a peut-être quelque chose à voir là-dedans. Elle est effrayante, cette femme ! Aïe ! Pourquoi tu m'as frappé, Abby ?

- Parce que tu le mérites, Tony. Si Gibbs dit que c'est pas elle, c'est pas elle, c'est tout.

Abby avait horreur que l'on critique Gibbs, même pour rire. Ses couettes battaient furieusement l'air, elle était de nouveau elle-même, prête à passer à l'action.

- Allez ! Ouste, dehors ! Va torturer le méchant avec Ziva. McGee et moi, on a du boulot.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

**Salle d'autopsie, mercredi 11:30**

Le jeune Marine barrait la porte, imperméable aux arguments de l'Agent DiNozzo. Imperturbable. Insensible au charme, à la menace.

- Personne n'entre, Monsieur ! J'ai des ordres !

- Oui ! De l'Agent Gibbs ! Nous travaillons avec lui.

Et DiNozzo avait fait un pas en avant. Le Canon du M16 avait légèrement, très légèrement bougé. Et la voix du soldat, ferme et polie, avait appuyé le geste.

- Je suis sûr que vous comprenez, Monsieur. Personne n'entre sans autorisation.

DiNozzo saisissait pourquoi Ziva avait eu ce drôle de sourire quand il l'avait envoyée chercher les cafés. Elle avait accepté trop facilement. _Quel idiot il faisait ! Il devrait se mettre une tape derrière la tête, tiens !_

- Des soucis, Tony ? Oh, Bonjour,Eden ! Tout est normal ?

- Oui, Madame ! Nelson est à l'intérieur avec le suspect, Madame.

- Ne m'appelez pas Madame ! Comment va le blessé, soldat ?

- Il est en état d'être interrogé, Mada... Officier David !

Ce qui, venant d'un membre du Corps, voulait probablement dire qu'il était vivant _et _conscient. Ziva adressa un franc sourire au jeune homme qui fit de son mieux pour rester impassible. Il s'effaça pour laisser passer le médecin, l'officier du Mossad et l'agent spécial, ignorant totalement le regard noir de ce dernier.

- Pfft, tu es fière de toi ?

- Très ! Ça t'apprendra à jouer les machos ! Tiens, voilà ton café !

Les laissant à leur joute verbale, Ducky examinait l'individu qui se faisait appeler Arthur Green. Le blessé était dans un état lamentable. Étendu sur une des tables d'autopsie, il tremblait de tous ses membres, certainement en partie à cause de la température fraîche du lieu et également à cause de la douleur. Il gémissait sans discontinuer sous l'œil impavide d'un Marine, qui se figea dans un garde-à-vous impeccable à l'entrée de Ziva David.

- Repos, Marine. Très bien, vous pouvez monter la garde à l'extérieur.

- Oui, Madame. À vos ordres, Madame.

Elle fusilla du regard DiNozzo qui ravala ce qu'il voulait dire à propos de tous ces _Madame_.

- Alors, Officier David, quelle méthode vas-tu employer avec notre ami Arthur ? Tu le découpes en fines lanières au couteau ? Tu lui tires une balle dans un genou ? Oh, le supplice la baignoire, peut-être ? Oh non, non, Ziva, pas la torture à l'électricité. Je ne le supporterai pas...

Le pseudo Arthur Green ricana, apparemment insensible à l'exposé de l'agent du NCIS. Il en avait vu d'autres... Il se rembrunit quand la femme entra dans son champ de vision. Son sourire aimable l'effrayait bien davantage que le verbiage de son collègue. Elle frôla à peine l'épaule fracassée. Quand le hurlement sauvage cessa, elle se pencha sur son oreille, telle une maîtresse tendre et attentive. Sa voix avait la douceur du velours.

- Rien de tout cela, Tony. Arthur va nous dire tout ce que l'Agent Gibbs veut savoir... Si, si, mon ami, vous savez, l'Agent Gibbs, le grand aux cheveux gris. Celui qui vous a attrapé. Vous l'ignorez mais c'est un sentimental, cet homme-là. Vous vous êtes attaqué à une dame à laquelle il est très, comment dire ? - ficelé... Ah non, excusez-moi, c'est attaché le mot qui convient.

Elle attendit que la vague de douleur reflue. Quand sa respiration se fit moins hachée, elle posa sa main sur celle de l'homme. Sa main valide.

- Je suis un adepte de l'harmonie, vous savez. J'aime mettre de l'ordre dans le chaos. Cette ... asymétrie dans votre équilibre corporel personnel, cela blesse mon sens de l'esthétique.

Pendant qu'elle chuchotait à son oreille, elle explorait avec précision les articulations de chaque doigt, remontait vers la paume, poursuivait jusqu'au poignet, au coude, pour finir sur l'épaule intacte. Son examen était si précis, si professionnel, que le blessé avait senti chacun de ses nerfs, de ses muscles sous les doigts doux de la jeune femme.

- Bien sûr, physiquement, je ne suis pas aussi forte que l'Agent Gibbs, mais je crois que je peux compenser, disons par une certaine application minutieuse dans les détails. Je suis une perfectionniste, vous n'avez rien à craindre. Qu'en dites-vous ?

Les gouttes de sueur glissaient de son front jusque dans ses yeux. Il n'avait plus si froid.

- Je m'appelle Goran Jokovic.

**Laboratoire d'Abby Sciuto, mercredi 11:30**

Le bip du logiciel de comparateur d'empreintes fit bondir Abby. Et par contrecoup, fit sursauter McGee !

- Waouh ! Qu'est-ce que tu es nerveux, Tim ! Tu es un Agent Fédéral ou non ?

Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel. Abby n'avait pas eu sa dose de caféine, ce matin, alors il résolut de se montrer compréhensif. Avec un petit sourire, il s'avoua que, caféine ou pas, il était toujours très indulgent avec Abby. Elle était si...

-Ça y est ! On a des empreintes. Appelle Ziva, c'est pas la peine qu'elle le découpe en morceaux...

Le visage de Ducky apparut sur l'écran du visiophone.

- Timothy ! Mon cher garçon, je t'écoute.

- Nous avons identifié le tireur, c'est un Serbe, originaire du Monténégro. il s'appelle...

- Goran Jokovic !

- Oh, alors il a craché le morceau ? Est-ce que Ziva l'a beaucoup torturé ?

**Bureau du Directeur Shepard, même moment**

Jenny Shepard visitait son propre bureau. Elle touchait les meubles, soulevait les objets, les retournait, ouvrait et fermait les tiroirs. Son regard était troublé, ses gestes hésitants, sa bouche tremblait imperceptiblement. Il lui fallait toute sa maîtrise pour contenir son angoisse. Ce n'était pas encore assez pour duper Gibbs. Il la poussa gentiment dans le dos, du plat de la main, vers le canapé. Il s'assit près d'elle et indiqua un siège à Taylor en face d'eux.

Pendant que le garde du corps déroulait pour eux le récit de leurs deux jours au Kosovo, Gibbs en suivait les effets sur les traits mobiles de Jenny Shepard. Cela lui faisait un petit choc de la voir si expressive, si peu sur ses gardes. Comme s'il retournait plusieurs années en arrière, lui aussi. Petit à petit, il se laissa prendre par la description vivante et détaillée de Taylor. Les hommes n'avaient-ils donc fait aucun progrès en presque dix ans ? Il eut un sourire amer. Non, bien sûr que non.

La KFOR était présente dans la province depuis 1999. Bras armé de la MINUK, chargée par l'ONU et l'OTAN de maintenir l'ordre, de protéger les minorités ethniques, d'organiser les législatives, de s'occuper des personnes déplacées rentrant chez elles, d'apporter une réponse aux dossiers des personnes disparues, de permettre aux entreprises de reprendre leurs activités. La tâche était titanesque, d'une incroyable complexité et, à voir ce qu'ils avaient sous les yeux, avait largement échoué. Les rumeurs de corruption, de collusion avec les mafias locales allaient bon train et possédaient certainement plus qu'un fonds de vérité : brutalités policières, pots-de-vin, marché noir et autres pratiques douteuses.

Sur la demande expresse du Général Owens, qu'elle avait vu à Paris, Jenny Shepard, à contrecœur, avait accepté de se rendre au Kosovo. _Parce que, Directeur Shepard, j'ai besoin de quelqu'un de confiance, qui me dise sur qui nous pouvons compter._Elle avait dit oui, à condition d'avoir les mains libres et de mener son enquête à sa façon. Il avait donné son accord, n'ayant guère le choix. Le Kosovo venait de déclarer son indépendance. L'UCK, l'ex-armée révolutionnaire du Kosovo s'alliait avec son frère ennemi l'ALK. L'alliance était empreinte de méfiance, de trahisons passées, d'accusations plus ou moins fondées de complicité avec l'ennemi serbe. Le nom de Tacak avait été prononcé.

À ce moment du discours de Taylor, il avait fallu tout son contrôle à Gibbs pour ne pas laisser exploser la colère qu'il sentait monter depuis un moment. Rage contre le Général, et contre Jenny ! Bon sang, après Tacak, elle avait fait des cauchemars pendant des mois, se réveillant en hurlant, nuit après nuit. Tremblante de peur et de rage. Et elle s'était volontairement replongée là-dedans. Il était furieux. Et admiratif. Quelle stupidité, quel entêtement et quel courage ! Il se focalisa de nouveau sur Taylor.

Avant de se rendre à Pristina, elle voulait voir la vraie vie des vrais gens, selon son expression. Ils s'étaient donc arrêtés à Orahovac. Située dans une cuvette entourée de coteaux viticoles qui ont fait la réputation du vin de la région, le centre ville d'Orahovac se résumait à une rue principale, flanquée de maisons en construction qui avaient poussé comme des champignons. A flanc de colline, le quartier serbe offrait ses rues en pente, ses vieilles bâtisses et un silence pesant. Entre les deux, un no man's land faisait office de frontière. Du bas du quartier serbe ne restaient que des ruines calcinées, stigmates des émeutes de mars 2004 qui avaient embrasé tout le Kosovo. Dans la partie albanaise, l'ambiance était toute autre. Boutiques, vendeurs à la sauvette, nombreux cafés et la place centrale au pied de la grande mosquée construite après guerre tout respirait l'activité, la vie. Les Serbes représentaient une toute petite partie de la population. Entre les deux ethnies, peu de contacts. Un statu quo, empli de résignation, de rancœurs, de souvenirs atroces des deux côtés. Une situation qu'ils avaient sentie explosive.

- C'est simple, Monsieur. On aurait dit Beyrouth. Si vous voyez ce que je veux dire...

Il voyait. Très bien. Il se souvenait de Beyrouth. Malgré les spécificités de chaque situation, de chaque peuple, c'était toujours la même histoire. Des gens simples avec des convictions valables, qui avaient du mal à se comprendre et à s'accepter, montés les uns contre les autres, par d'autres moins simples, avides de pouvoir... Il savait qu'il schématisait exagérément. Mais peut-être pas tant que ça.

- Vous êtes allés à Pristina, ensuite.

- Oui, Monsieur.

- Tu as emmené Howard à la Mosquée impériale, je parie ?

Il s'était adressé à elle le plus naturellement possible, du même ton qu'il avait eu pour Taylor. Il fallait l'intégrer au récit, la ramener au temps présent, ou du moins à la semaine dernière.

- Oui, et au musée du Kosovo...

- Et à la Tour de l'Horloge... Ne me dis pas que tu as traîné ce pauvre garçon jusqu'en haut ?

- Si ! La vue est si impressionnante de là-haut. Tu sais, je pouvais voir toute la ville. C'est un vrai chaos, ils ont reconstruit tout ça d'une manière vraiment anarchique. Ensuite, j'ai cherché ce petit café, tu sais vers la Tour. Je me demandais si je ne pourrais pas retrouver Hasim...

- Après tout ce temps ?

- Il était là, Jethro. Égal à lui-même, juste un peu plus ridé, un peu plus édenté.

- Toujours fasciné par ton sourire et tes cheveux roux ?

Elle lui donna une petite tape sur le bras.

- Il ne t'a pas oublié non plus. Nous avons parlé longtemps autour de son fameux café. Tu aurais adoré : fort, amer, très parfumé. Et il est toujours aussi bien renseigné : il sait tout sur tout le monde. Il m'a été précieux. Enfin, la nuit tombait, il a bien fallu rentrer à l'hôtel. Oh !

Elle s'arrêta net. Ses yeux se plissèrent.

- Jethro ! Oh mon Dieu ! À l'hôtel, j'ai vu... Tu ne vas jamais me croire !

- Jen ! Qui as-tu vu ?

- Le fantôme du champ aux merles !

- Elsa ?

- Non pas Elsa, l'homme qui lui a tiré dessus à Tacak !

- Jen ! C'est impossible, tu n'as jamais vu cet homme ! Nous sommes arrivés plus tard.

Elle hésita, de nouveau confuse.

- Je suis sûre, pourtant. Non, attends ! C'était l'homme de l'hôpital.

- Jenny ! De quoi parles-tu ?

- Pendant que tu cherchais la fille d'Elsa, tu sais bien. Il y a eu un incident à l'hôpital. Un homme se faisant passer pour un infirmier a tenté d'approcher Elsa pendant qu'elle dormait. J'étais allée me chercher un café. Je l'ai fait fuir en revenant. Mais j'ai eu le temps de le voir.

- Et tu l'as reconnu ? Dans cet hôtel de Pristina ?

- Je crois que c'était lui. En grande conversation avec celui qui sera peut-être le futur ministre de l'économie. Sur le coup, il m'a juste semblé familier, je n'ai pas fait le rapprochement. C'était si ...

- Invraisemblable ! Tu es vraiment sûre, Jen ?

- Maintenant, oui. D'ailleurs Taylor l'a vu. Il le reconnaîtra si on trouve une photo...

- Va falloir déterrer pas mal de dossiers pour ça et de cadavres, aussi !

- Et prévenir Elsa. Elle est en grand danger, Jethro.

Elle tenta de se lever, mais retomba sur le canapé, à bout de forces. Les efforts intenses qu'elle avait fournis pour revivre son périple et réveiller sa mémoire l'avaient épuisée. Les émotions cumulées depuis le moment de son agression, ainsi que les terribles souvenirs remontés à la surface mettaient ses nerfs à vif.

- Tu devrais te reposer. Taylor, rejoignez Abby et McGee au labo, j'arrive. Je vais au MTAC demander une liaison avec Belgrade.

- Belgrade ?

Sa voix était faible, elle avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts.

- Une idée que j'ai eue. Ne t'inquiète pas.

- Est-ce que Taylor est parti ?

Il hocha la tête, l'air interrogateur. Elle baillait déjà mais luttait de son mieux.

- Viens-là.

Il s'assit au bord du canapé.

- Tu sais, ça revient lentement. C'est encore flou et confus. Et toutes ces horreurs, ça m'empêche de me concentrer. Et, il y a des choses... à propos de nous... Sommes-nous ... fâchés ?

- Chut. Tu t'es souvenue de l'essentiel. Tu devrais...

- Quoi ?

Il eut un petit sourire en coin. Un de ceux qui lui avait toujours fait battre le cœur un peu plus vite.

- Te concentrer sur les bons souvenirs !

Il était déjà presque debout. Elle saisit sa main, l'attira à elle. Elle cligna des yeux, hésitante, le visage tendu vers lui. Alors le sourire de Gibbs s'élargit. Il se pencha et déposa un baiser sur son front. Elle caressa la mâchoire carrée, remonta vers la bouche mobile, la joue rasée de près. Puis, ses doigts impatients glissèrent derrière sa nuque, exerçant une pression pour qu'il s'approche. Sa bouche chercha la sienne, tendrement, puis avidement. Sa main se relâcha, le libérant. Elle passa sa langue sur ses lèvres en murmurant vaguement quelque chose à propos de goût de café. Sa tête roula sur le coussin. Elle dormait.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

**Labo d' Abby Sciuto, mercredi 12:30**

_- Oh, alors il a craché le morceau ? Est-ce que Ziva l'a beaucoup torturé ?_

Le chuintement des portes dispensa le légiste de sermonner la jeune femme.

- Abby, dis-moi quelque chose que je veux entendre ?

- Gibbs ! Tu savais qu'on avait trouvé ?

- J'ai pensé que tu manquais de carburant.

Il lui tendait un maxi-gobelet de Caf'Pow. Elle s'en empara et en aspira goulûment une bonne moitié d'un coup.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as, Abby ? Et vous en bas ! Ziva ?

Le visage sérieux de la jeune Israélienne occupa l'écran minuscule du visiophone.

- Il s'appelle Goran Jokovic, Gibbs. Pour l'instant, il n'a rien dit de plus.

- Vous ne vous pas montrée assez... convaincante, Officier David ?

Mortifiée, elle baissait la tête.

- En fait, c'est pas ça, patron ! Ziva lui a tellement fait peur avec sa voix douce qu'il est tombé dans les pommes !

- Je ne l'ai même pas touché, Tony !

- Il finira par revenir à lui. Abby, McGee ?

- L'AFIS a trouvé ses empreintes dans le fichier des criminels recherchés par l'Interpol. Un petit truand, plutôt un second couteau. Mais de formation militaire. Ancien des milices du trop fameux commandant Arkan jusqu'en 1997. Ensuite, il a bossé pour différents caïds mi-mafieux, mi-politiciens.

- Au Kosovo et en Serbie, c'est difficile de faire la différence, Abby.

Abby faisait défiler le dossier du truand à toute allure. Gibbs tendit la main.

- Là ! Arrête, reviens en arrière !

Abby tapota sur son ordinateur, l'image se figea sur un rapport familial de Jokovic.

- Je ne vois rien de ...

- McGee ! Et c'est moi qui aurais besoin de lunettes ?

- Attends, je vais trouver, je vais trouver, Gibbs, je t'en prie.

Abby Sciuto, les couettes tressautant d'excitation, avait l'air d'une petite fille brûlant de prouver sa valeur. Ses yeux parcouraient à toute allure le dossier. Elle zoomait, élargissait le champ, zoomait de nouveau, à une telle vitesse que quiconque en dehors d'elle en aurait eu le tournis !

- Ah ! Voilà !

L'écran montrait une femme à laquelle il était difficile de donner un âge. Elle n'était pas très marquée mais ses yeux étaient sans expression et sa bouche avait un pli dur.

- Rihana Zemberi, sa mère.

- Oui, sa mère, une Albanaise. Voilà le lien.

- Euh, c'est un peu léger, ça, patron.

McGee aurait voulu empêcher les mots de sortir de sa bouche. Et se claqua mentalement l'arrière du crâne.

- Vous avez une intuition, c'est ça ?

- Ouais ! Vous allez me creuser cet aspect de la question. À moins que Ziva ne se décide à se mettre au boulot ! DiNozzo, tu remontes ! Je veux que tu localises Elsa sans déclencher d'alarmes partout. Vois ça avec McGee. Maintenant qu'elle n'est plus dans la clandestinité, je suppose qu'il est même possible qu'elle figure dans l'annuaire ! On fait le point après le déjeuner !

- On va déjeuner, patron ?

- Non, DiNozzo ! Toi, tu bosses, et moi, je vais déjeuner !

Personne ne vit son sourire quand il quitta la pièce alors que Ziva, piquée, s'adressait au Serbe, de nouveau suffisamment conscient pour soutenir une petite conversation.

- Parlez-moi de votre maman, Goran !

**Bureau du Directeur Shepard, mercredi 13:30**

- Quoi ?

- Quoi ?

- Tu n'as pas dit un mot depuis que tu as fini ta salade Caesar. Et tu me regardes manger.

- J'adore te regarder manger un steak, quand tu es affamé. Rien ne peut te détourner de ton assiette. Un fauve.

- Je t'ai vue, non ?

- Parce que tu as fini !

Il s'essuya la bouche, masquant son sourire. Elle avait replié ses jambes sous elle, et s'appuyait sur le bras du fauteuil, le fixant de nouveau sans rien dire, sérieuse. Il haussa comiquement le sourcil droit. Elle déplia ses jambes, posa ses coudes sur ses genoux et appuya son menton sur ses mains croisées. Elle retint instant son souffle.

- Tu es ... distant.

Coup d'oeil oblique. Air indéchiffrable. Évidemment.

- Vraiment ?

Juste un soupçon de surprise dans la voix. La dose exacte, ni trop, ni trop peu. Comme s'il allait se laisser surprendre. Un sentiment familier naquit en elle. De l'agacement ? Elle se souvenait de ça : cet homme pouvait aussi l'exaspérer. Souvent.

- Jethro ?

Il lisait le doute, l'incertitude dans ses yeux. Pour avoir, lui aussi, oublié tout un pan de sa vie quand il était dans le coma, il savait à quel point c'était angoissant, fragilisant. Ne pas savoir si les sentiments éprouvés sont réels, fiables. Ne pas décrypter les autres autour de soi.

Il rassembla les restes de leur repas dans le grand sac blanc du traiteur de l'Avenue Patterson. "Au Bon Pain". Il lui avait affirmé que c'était son traiteur préféré. À deux pas du bureau, toujours des produits de première fraîcheur. Un des rares endroits du coin où la baguette française avait une ressemblance suffisante avec l'originale parisienne. Paris... Elle s'en souvenait aussi. Elle passa une main lasse sur son front : ces images qui surgissaient sans crier gare troublaient sa concentration, perturbaient son raisonnement, l'épuisaient émotionnellement.

- Il est temps de se rendre au MTAC. Viens avec moi.

Elle se leva, déboussolée mais confiante. Elle savait qu'il ne lui mentirait pas. Comment ? Elle l'ignorait. Mais c'était une certitude absolue. La seule, dans ce maelström de doutes et de questions qui la secouait intérieurement. Cela et ce qu'elle éprouvait pour lui. Toutefois, même si une partie de ses souvenirs s'était enfuie, elle n'avait pas oublié qu'elle était du genre obstinée. Elle insista.

- Tu m'as quittée.

C'était une affirmation, plus qu'une question. La main sur la poignée de la porte, il ne se retourna pas, n'interrompit pas son mouvement. Il était déjà au milieu du couloir quand il lui répondit tranquillement.

- Je ne t'ai jamais quittée, Directeur Shepard.

L'infime inflexion dans sa voix sur le "Directeur" échappa complètement à la jeune femme, déstabilisée par l'emploi de son titre. Et par sa réponse. Elle secoua la tête. Elle devait se concentrer.

Le portable de Gibbs sonna.

- Oui, Tony ?

- ...

- Rue Ardian Krasniqi. Ok. Et l'analyse des chaussures ?

- ...

- Dis-lui de... . Non, ne lui dis rien, DiNozzo.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10**

**Salle du MTAC, mercredi 14:00.**

La mire disparut de l'écran géant du MTAC, remplacée par une pièce au décor spartiate. Un homme en uniforme vint s'asseoir derrière le bureau encombré de piles de dossiers, entassés dans le plus grand désordre. L'opératrice fit signe à l'Agent Spécial.

- Colonel Greer ?

- Agent Gibbs ? Je vous écoute. Que puis-je faire pour le NCIS ?

Le Colonel Alan Greer avait cette expression granitique propre à tous les Marines que Jenny Shepard avait vus. Enfin ceux dont elle se souvenait. Un en particulier. Ça sentait les ennuis.

- Monsieur, je suis désolé de vous importuner. Comment ça va à l'ambassade ?

- Tout est sous contrôle, Agent Gibbs. Les peintres vont bientôt pouvoir se mettre au travail. Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à moi, ils n'auraient rien eu à faire.

Plusieurs centaines de jeunes portant des survêtements à capuche et des foulards avaient lancé des torches et pénétré dans l'ambassade américaine, vide à ce moment-là, déclenchant un incendie qui avait été maîtrisé une heure plus tard. Plusieurs délégations de pays ayant reconnu l'indépendance du Kosovo avaient également été attaquées. À l'ambassade américaine de Belgrade, Greer avait été contraint de dire à ses Marines de ne pas bouger. Il en tremblait encore de rage. Intérieurement, ça allait de soi.

- Les ordres, Monsieur ?

- La politique, Sergent-artilleur Gibbs.

Il avait pratiquement craché le premier mot. Et usé du second afin de faire savoir à son interlocuteur qu'il savait ce qui disait et à qui il le disait. Jenny Shepard se sentit soudain transparente.

- Je sais que ce n'est pas le bon moment, mais j'ai un besoin d'un coup de main, Monsieur.

- Un coup de main ? Quel style, Sergent ?

- Du style qui va vous plaire, je crois, Monsieur. Il s'agit d'assurer la protection d'un membre de l'entourage du nouveau président du Kosovo. Et de nous permettre de lui parler discrètement.

Gibbs exposa sa demande. Au fur et à mesure de ses explications, les traits sévères du Colonel Greer semblaient se détendre. Il n'alla pas jusqu'à sourire mais ce n'était pas loin. Une opération noire, pas du tout autorisée, mais dont la cause était bonne. Ça lui allait !

- Esla Tukiçi, la passionaria Kosovar ?

- Vous la connaissez ?

- De réputation ! Et maintenant j'ai hâte de la rencontrer. Comptez sur les Marines de l'ambassade, Agent Gibbs. Nous prendrons soin de Madame Tukiçi.

- Il y a quelque chose que vous devez savoir à son propos, Monsieur. Elle est ... Comment dire ? Faites attention à ses réflexes. J'ai son adresse à Pristina, rue Ardian Krasniqi. Je ne peux pas me permettre de lui téléphoner, le risque d'être repéré est trop grand. Vous devrez d'abord l'approcher.

- Nous croira-t-elle ?

- Pas besoin de lui raconter quoi que ce soit. Votre émissaire sera un fleuriste.

- Un ... fleuriste ?

- Ce sera sûrement la partie la plus difficile de la mission, Monsieur. Trouver des marguerites à Belgrade en cette saison.

- Non, mais vous vous foutez de moi, Sergent ?

- Je n'oserai pas, Monsieur !

- Des marguerites. Pas des roses, des lys, des violettes, des œillets ?

- Non, Monsieur.

- Puis-je savoir pourquoi ?

- Non, Monsieur. Désolé, Monsieur. Mais la dame vous le dira... peut-être.

- Et le mot que devra-t-il dire ?

- Avec mon meilleur souvenir.

- Et la signature ?

- Kelly.

- Juste Kelly ?

Le silence dura le temps d'un battement de cœur.

- Elle comprendra.

Le colonel retint la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Après tout, l'Agent Gibbs devait savoir si ce message lapidaire suffirait.

- Ca ira, Monsieur. Madame Tukiçi est une ... vieille connaissance. Ensuite il faudra simplement lui expliquer la situation. Elle trouvera une solution pour aller à Belgrade sans que cela paraisse suspect. Vous l'escorterez discrètement. Si, bien sûr, vous avez des hommes dans les parages...

**Labo d'Abby Sciuto, mercredi 14:00**

Tony DiNozzo raccrocha en soupirant exagérément.

- Ce n'est vraiment pas juste ! Gibbs ne te bouscule jamais, même par téléphone interposé.

- Gibbs sait que je fais toujours mon maximum. Dis-lui que tu l'aimes, ça marche pour moi !

Ne recevant pas de réponse, la jeune scientifique quitta un instant des yeux son écran. Le jeune homme était perdu dans ses pensées, l'air un peu triste. Elle pencha la tête, faisant comiquement remonter une de ses couettes folles.

- Tu ne devrais pas t'en faire, Tony.

- À propos de quoi ?

- Gibbs est omniscient, tu le sais bien !

Malgré lui, il sourit. La confiance d'Abby était rafraîchissante. Si seulement tout était si simple.

- Je ne dis pas ça en l'air, Tony. Crois-moi ! Tu crois vraiment que s'il ne te comprenait pas, il supporterait...

Elle s'interrompit, un peu embarrassée. Tony pressa son bras pour la remercier et lui faire comprendre qu'il avait saisi le message. Fidèle à lui-même, il reprit son masque insouciant de séducteur fanfaron.

- Je te prendrais bien dans mes bras, Abby, mais si jamais Gibbs surgit...

Elle bourra son bras d'un coup de poing vengeur et retourna à son spectromètre de masse qui bipait depuis quelques secondes.

- Qu'est-ce que je fais si je surgis, Tony ?

- Gibbs ! Naturellement, tu savais que j'ai quelque chose pour toi !

- Je t'écoute, Abby !

- Où est le Directeur, Gibbs ?

- Elle se repose. Elle va bien.

Il sourit devant la moue dubitative de la jeune femme.

- Je le jure, Abby ! Et maintenant dis-moi ce que tu as.

- Tu te souviens que j'ai trouvé des débris sous les chaussures de Goran Jokovic ? Bon, alors voilà ! J'ai découvert de minuscules éclats, et de la poussière. Je les ai passés au spectromètre de masse. Du gypse ou sulfate de calcium. Il est utilisé pour amender les sols, pour combattre les carences en calcium et en soufre dans la culture du tabac, par exemple.

- Abby ! Au fait !

- Là où ça devient intéressant pour nous, c'est la proportion de gypse d'origine naturelle et celle de synthétique dans la composition de ce que j'ai analysé...

- Abby !

- Ne rugis pas, s'il te plaît ! Les renards ne rugissent pas, ils glapissent. C'est du gypse calciné. Utilisé dans la fabrication de Placoplatre ou comme retardateur de prise du ciment. Enfin, bref !

Elle tapota sur les sourcils haut levés de Gibbs.

- Bref, oui, je t'assure que je résume le plus possible. Donc, là c'est du placo. J'ai comparé les compositions de toutes les sociétés qui ont déposé des brevets. Il y a cinq usines dans un rayon relativement proche, soit ici soit au Canada.

- Ça fait encore beaucoup de possibilités !

- Mais ce n'est pas tout. J'ai analysé la terre. Il y a des résidus chimiques, herbicides, pesticides et aussi pharmaceutiques. Je ne te donne pas leurs noms, si ?

- Je crois que j'arriverai à m'en passer, Abby !

Il s'impatientait mais c'était si réjouissant de la voir s'activer, s'exciter comme un enfant dans un magasin de jouets, qu'il ne pouvait se priver du plaisir de la laisser faire. Et leur joute faisait partie du jeu. Elle coula un regard prudent dans sa direction. Allait-il encore supporter quelques petites explications scientifiques ? C'était trop tentant.

- Tony, c'est de l'eau du robinet là dans ton gobelet ?

DiNozzo écarquilla les yeux.

- Euh, oui, mais ...

- Est-ce que tu manges des poissons pêchés dans le Potomac ?

- Abby !

- Les Agences de l'eau utilisent celle du Potomac pour fournir de l'eau potable aux habitants de la région. Et les pêcheurs consomment les perches du fleuve. Or l'USGS a découvert que la pollution pharmaceutique agissait comme des hormones.

- Des hormones ?

- Des poissons mâles qui deviennent hermaphrodites et portent des œufs, ont été trouvés dans l'eau polluée du Potomac.

DiNozzo cracha l'eau qu'il avait dans la bouche, arrosant tout autour de lui. Abby sourit malicieusement devant son air horrifié. Et échangea un clin d'oeil avec Gibbs.

- Tony, ce teint verdâtre ne va pas du tout avec ta chemise rose.

- Gibbs ! Mais tu ne te rends pas compte...

- Abby, je suppose que tu as croisé cette analyse avec la localisation des usines de placo ?

- Oui ! Tu peux revenir en deuxième semaine, Gibbs. L'usine est désaffectée, elle se situe à Georgetown, au bord du Potomac. La terre sous les chaussures provient des berges.

Pendant qu'elle montrait les lieux sur son écran - la patience inhabituelle de Gibbs avait quand même ses limites - elle continuait pour Tony DiNozzo.

- Et Tony, ne t'inquiète pas pour les futurs petits DiNozzo : apparemment il n'y a pas de conséquences pour l'homme, enfin, selon la Fairfax Water qui alimente 1,4 million de consommateurs. C'est rassurant, non ?


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11**

**Georgetown, usine désaffectée, mercredi 16:00**

Goran Jokovic avait succombé aux arguments imparables de l'Officier David. Il avait confirmé les découvertes d'Abby à propos de l'usine de Georgetown. Il avait, de plus, révélé l'endroit exact où ses complices et lui s'étaient réfugiés dans l'immense bâtisse. Lui compris, ils étaient trois impliqués dans l'opération. Les deux autres, selon lui, n'étaient que des sous-fifres. Des petits truands américains, engagés pour la logistique : planque, armes, nourriture. Il était même probable qu'ayant découvert qui était la cible du Serbe, ils se soient retirés. Depuis le 11 septembre 2001, tout ce qui ressemblait à une attaque terroriste contre une Agence Fédérale fichait la trouille à tout le monde. Nul n'avait le désir de partir pour de longues vacances à Guantanamo.

Mais Gibbs avait procédé comme si ces types étaient aussi dangereux que les plus coriaces des terroristes Al-Qaida. Pas question de risquer qu'ils ne s'échappent. Pas après avoir attenté à la vie de Jenny Shepard. Même de loin.

- DiNozzo et McGee, à l'arrière. Ziva ! Avec moi.

Gibbs montra la serrure à la jeune Israélienne. Elle sortit ses petits outils de parfaite cambrioleuse. Un peu moins de trois secondes. Pas mal.

- Pas trop mal, Ziva.

Elle soupira, faussement vexée par le chuchotement ironique. Se retint de lui demander s'il aurait fait mieux. C'était une des nombreuses compétences qu'ils avaient en commun.

Ils entrèrent sans faire de bruit. Le reste ne fut qu'une formalité. Les deux hommes étaient assis sur de vieux matelas, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire, attendant des instructions qui ne viendraient jamais. Ils étaient restés sur place, moitié avec l'espoir de gagner encore un peu d'argent, moitié par stupidité. Leur interrogatoire ne donna rien. Ils confirmèrent ce qu'avait avoué Jokovic à Ziva.

Restait à soutirer à Jokovic le nom de son patron. Non qu'il ait résisté sur ce point à l'Officier David. Simplement, il s'était de nouveau évanoui.

Jenny Shepard n'était plus en danger.

**Salle d'autopsie du Dr Mallard, NCIS, mercredi 18:00**

Donald "Ducky" Mallard avait usé de toute son autorité médicale, de toute sa persuasion, de tout son charme britannique. Rien n'y avait fait. Jenny Shepard avait voulu descendre en salle d'autopsie. Voir l'homme qui avait tenté de la tuer. Avançant que, peut-être, ça l'aiderait à se souvenir. À bout d'arguments, il avait cédé. À condition d'attendre pour lui parler que Gibbs soit rentré. Il s'était montré intraitable sur ce point, malgré ses protestations. Et avait fini par lui mettre le marché en main.

- Ma chère où vous acceptez d'attendre Jethro ou ...

- Ou quoi, Docteur Mallard ? Après tout, je dirige cette Agence, non ?

Un fin sourire s'était dessiné sur la bouche du légiste.

- Ou vous vous débrouillez pour expliquer à l'Agent Gibbs pourquoi vous ne l'avez pas attendu.

- Je n'ai pas à le faire ! Et je n'ai pas peur de Jethro !

- Je n'en doute pas, Directeur.

Elle n'avait rien trouvé à répliquer à l'air doucement ironique du flegmatique Écossais. Elle attendait donc, juchée sur la seconde table d'autopsie, observant le moindre signe de réveil chez l'homme allongé sur la première table.

Les portes coulissantes laissèrent passer l'équipe de Gibbs au grand complet. Il suffisait d'observer les visages de McGee et de DiNozzo pour savoir que l'opération avait été couronnée de succès. Et, à noter l'air déçu de Ziva David, sans difficulté aucune. Quant à Gibbs, égal à lui-même, il était déjà totalement concentré sur la suite de l'affaire. Il s'approcha du Serbe, après un bref coup d'œil à Jenny Shepard. Léger haussement de sourcil. Mais aucun commentaire. Elle se détendit.

- Comment va-t-il, Ducky ? Il est inconscient ?

- Non, pas vraiment. En fait, il dort.

- Je m'en veux de troubler son sommeil !

Le rire un brin féroce de Ziva fit écho au sourire impitoyable de l'ex-Marine. DiNozzo et McGee levèrent les yeux au ciel, et le Docteur Mallard soupira discrètement. Jenny Shepard, elle, observait la scène, captivée.

Les larges épaules de Gibbs lui masquant la vue, elle sauta de la table, grimaçant à l'élancement dans sa cuisse blessée. Elle contourna l'agent spécial, s'installa en face de lui, de l'autre côté de son agresseur. Situation idéale, vue imprenable.

Gibbs secoua presque gentiment l'épaule valide de l'homme qui grogna et ouvrit les yeux. Ses pupilles s'agrandirent démesurément quand il croisa le regard bleu acier. Une impression de déjà vu, associée à un sentiment de terreur, l'envahit.

- Je vois que tu me reconnais, Goran ! Parfait. Tu as été très coopérant à ce que m'a raconté ma collaboratrice. Elle est charmante, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis navré de ne pas avoir eu le temps de m'occuper de toi en personne. Mais tu sais, j'ai été très occupé.

Si cela avait été possible, le Serbe serait devenu plus pâle encore. L'homme aux cheveux gris était si près qu'il sentait son souffle sur son visage. Il déglutit péniblement, tenta de reprendre contenance. Fasciné par le regard clair et glacial et la voix chuchotante.

- Je voudrais juste une petite précision. Après je te laisserai te reposer. Promis. Qui est ton patron ?

- Marché.

Les deux syllabes avaient été articulées péniblement. Ce type ne manquait pas de cran. Ou alors il était totalement inconscient. Les témoins de la scène retinrent leur respiration, dans l'attente de l'explosion. Et l'homme étendu sur la surface froide et dure ne fut pas le seul surpris.

- Un marché ? Pourquoi pas ? Je vais même te proposer plusieurs options. Petit un, tu me dis ce que je veux savoir tout de suite et tu finis dans une de nos confortables prisons fédérales. Petit deux, tu me dis ce que je veux savoir mais tu te fais un peu prier et tu finis à Guantanamo. Le bon côté, c'est qu'il y fait chaud ! Petit trois, tu ne me dis pas ce que je veux savoir dans un délai raisonnable et...

Le canon du Sig Sauer était déjà collé contre la tempe du blessé avant que quiconque n'ait pu percevoir le moindre mouvement. Le Directeur Shepard ne put retenir un petit cri qui attira sur elle le regard terrorisé de son agresseur.

- Et tu finis exactement ici, sur cette table d'autopsie, dans les mains compétentes du Docteur Mallard. Mais ce sera long. Long et douloureux. Qui est ton patron ?

Gibbs appuya l'arme sur l'épaule intacte de l'homme, se pencha un peu plus vers son oreille et murmura quelques mots en serbe, ses yeux soudain brillants se perdant dans ceux de Jenny Shepard.

Tony DiNozzo lança un regard interrogateur et plein d'espoir à Ziva David. Elle secoua la tête : le serbe ne faisait pas partie des nombreuses langues qu'elle maîtrisait. Elle aurait parié que Gibbs le savait.

- Gjura ! Il s'appelle Bashkim Gjura.

Les relations familiales compliquées et les paroles hachées de Jokovic rendaient ses aveux difficiles à démêler. Mais il avait dit l'essentiel : un nom. McGee avait regagné l'espace de travail des agents spéciaux et pianotait déjà fébrilement sur son ordinateur, consultant le maximum de bases de données à sa disposition, prêt à en cracker d'autres si nécessaire. Ziva David, en face de lui, téléphonait à quelques contacts en Europe. Avec les deux Marines, DiNozzo s'occupait du transfert de Goran Jokovic.

Rihana Zemberi, la mère de Jokovic était la demi-sœur d'Amet Gjura, qui lui-même était le père de Bashkim Gjura, un très proche collaborateur d'Anen Kadarke, pressenti pour être le ministre de l'économie.

- J'ai du mal à saisir les liens dans cet imbroglio familial, Ducky !

- Le plus simple est de retenir que Gjura et Jokovic sont tous deux apparentés et qu'ils sont, comme beaucoup de leurs compatriotes d'origines diverses. Serbe, croate, albanais. Tu ajoutes à tout cela, un peu de religion et tu as un mélange...

- Explosif, oui ! Mais de là à faire massacrer les siens...

- Les histoires de loyautés et de fidélités à une cause sont parfois compliquées. Et l'extrémisme est souvent l'enfant du désespoir, Jethro.

- Je comprends ça. Mais tu as tort sur un point, la loyauté, c'est une question simple.

Jenny Shepard suivait l'échange entre les deux amis, un peu à l'écart. Ainsi cette histoire était réglée. Elle ne risquait plus rien. Le sentiment de décalage qu'elle éprouvait était très étrange. Bien sûr, elle était soulagée. Mais, en même temps, elle se prenait presque à regretter que tout soit fini. Étrange et perturbant. Elle haïssait le manque de contrôle sur sa vie, ses souvenirs qu'elle subissait depuis quelques jours. Elle détestait se sentir dépendante. De ses trous de mémoire, de la sollicitude attentive de ses collaborateurs. Et en même temps, elle aimait se sentir enveloppée d'un cocon de... de quoi au juste ? Sécurité ? Chaleur ? Tendresse ? Elle se secoua intérieurement. _Arrête de te mentir ! Tu adores que Jethro te protège, qu'il fusille ce type des yeux parce qu'il a eu peur pour toi. Tu désires sentir ses bras réconfortants autour de toi. Tu as envie de t'abandonner, de le laisser prendre soin de toi. Et de bien plus encore.._. Elle rougissait de gestes qu'elle avait eus deux derniers jours, pas seulement liés au passé. Ce baiser dans son bureau... Il n'y avait pas vraiment répondu même s'il ne l'avait pas repoussée. Elle en avait été frustrée et peinée.

Les souvenirs lui revenaient par flots. Les années écoulées depuis la Serbie. Sa rupture avec Jethro. C'est _elle _qui l'avait quitté. Son poste de Directeur du NCIS. Le jour où elle était entrée en fonction. La main tendue de Jethro : _tu m'as manqué, Jenny_. La distance qu'elle avait crée et maintenue depuis. Le sentiment de solitude qu'elle ressentait. De par sa propre volonté - ou de sa propre faute ? Elle s'était isolée. La nature de sa fonction l'exigeait certes, en partie. Mais si elle était totalement honnête avec elle-même, était-ce la seule raison à sa prise de distance ? Tellement de questions, de confusion...

Attirés par le soupir profond qu'elle laissa échapper, les deux hommes se rapprochèrent.

- Tout va bien ?

- Ça va, Ducky. Merci.

Il fit semblant d'être convaincu et l'aida galamment à descendre de la table où elle s'était assise de nouveau.

- Les enfants, il faudrait que je remette un peu d'ordre ici. Vous devriez remonter. Et vous, Jenny, il faut ménager un peu cette cuisse. Et votre tête également.

- Je crois que Ducky nous met gentiment dehors, Directeur !

Il la laissa passer, pénétra dans l'ascenseur derrière elle. Elle ne le regardait pas, apparemment perdue dans la contemplation de la paroi métallique qui les reflétait tout en les déformant. Elle se dit que c'était adapté à la situation présente.

- La mémoire te revient, Jenny ?

- Comment ...

À quoi bon le lui demander ? Il avait toujours su la déchiffrer. Et même si elle prétendait pouvoir faire de même, elle savait que c'était faux.

- Parce que tu es ... distante.

Distante. Le mot même qu'elle avait utilisé plus tôt dans la journée avec lui. Elle leva la tête. Comme dans sa voix, il n'y avait pas d'accusation dans son regard. Cela aussi n'était pas surprenant. Dans le flot de ce qui lui revenait, elle ne trouvait pas un seul reproche personnel. Professionnels oui, et comment ! Fréquents, cinglants ! À raison, elle en convenait. Même les plus récents. La Grenouille, DiNozzo. Comment elle s'était servie - maladroitement et en vain - de leur passé commun pour échapper à ses avertissements. Tout, elle se rappelait de tout. Elle porta les mains à son visage sans pouvoir retenir un sanglot. Honte ? Regrets ? Remords ? Elle ne savait pas, elle ne savait plus.

- Viens-là. Profite un peu du passé avant le retour à la normale, Directeur.

- C'est ce que tu veux ?

- C'est ce que tu veux, toi.

Elle se sentit attirée doucement contre son corps dur et chaud. Elle se cala contre lui, le nez dans sa veste, reniflant sans retenue. Réconfortée et troublée à la fois par l'odeur familière de bois et de café.

Il caressait son dos et cela suffisait à l'apaiser. Elle glissa sa main sous sa veste cherchant davantage de chaleur. Si vraiment c'était la dernière fois...

- Ce que tu as dit à Ducky...

- Oui ?

- Tu le penses vraiment ? Que la loyauté est une chose simple ?

- Oui, pas toi ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Je n'ai pas dit que c'était facile. Juste simple.

Il lut la question muette dans ses yeux.

- Sois juste fidèle à qui tu es.

- Semper fidelis ?

- A propos de Marines, nous avons rendez-vous avec le Colonel Green., à 20 h. J'espère qu'il n'y a pas de complications. C'est un peu tôt pour qu'Elsa soit déjà arrivée. En attendant, Ducky a raison, tu devrais te reposer un peu.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12**

**Salle du MTAC, 20:00**

Le Colonel n'avait pas l'air inquiet. Jenny Shepard croyait même même distinguer l'ombre d'un sourire au coin de sa bouche.

- Madame, Agent Gibbs ! Bonjour ! Enfin, bonsoir. Il est vingt heures à Washington, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, Monsieur. Et six heures à Belgrade.

- Votre invitée est matinale, Agent Gibbs ! Elle ne va pas tarder.

- Elle est déjà là ? Comment est-ce possible ?

- Disons que j'ai cru comprendre que la mission était urgente. Nous avons toujours quelqu'un qui nous doit un service, n'est-ce pas ? Même à Pristina... Le "fleuriste" s'est donc présenté à votre amie moins d'une heure après notre entretien. Ensuite...

Gibbs haussa les sourcils devant le silence du Marine.

- Eh bien, disons que vos fleurs ont eu un effet immédiat. Madame Tukiçi a sauté dans l'avion pour Belgrade qui a décollé à 16h, heure de Washington, soit 22h de Pristina. Elle est arrivée à Belgrade, quatre heures et demie plus tard. Je suis allée la chercher à l'aéroport.

- En personne, Monsieur ?

- Ce fut un plaisir. D'autant qu'elle est venue de Pristina sans protection.

- Qu'est-il arrivé à sa "garde rapprochée" ?

Le colonel montra une mine un rien vexée.

- Je sais que vous m'aviez prévenu, Sergent Artilleur Gibbs...

- Oh, voyons Colonel, je ne pouvais pas venir avec ce charmant jeune Marine. Naturellement vous ne le punirez pas, n'est-ce pas. Et vous lui direz que je suis désolée de l'avoir frappé. Mais je l'ai couvert avant de le laisser sur le tapis de mon salon. Il était un petit peu trop voyant pour un voyage discret et incognito. Je suis sûre que Jethro sera d'accord.

Gibbs ne put retenir un rire spontané. La propriétaire de la voix passionnée, à l'accent à peine marqué, entra dans le champ de la caméra. Elsa Dhama Tukiçi était égale à elle-même. Bouillante, pétulante, et à voir la mine fatiguée de Greer, toujours aussi ... épuisante. Et toujours belle aussi. Il glissa un regard en coin vers Jenny Shepard. il l'avait presque senti hausser les sourcils ! Son sourire s'élargit.

- Elsa ! Comment allez-vous ?

- Je vais très bien pour une femme que l'on a fait venir sans explications à Belgrade, qui est la capitale de la Serbie, et est donc remplie de Serbes. Qui aiment à peu près autant les Kosavars que les soldats du Général Custer aimaient vos Indiens !

- Merci d'être venue.

- Jethro, je serai allée sur la lune s'il l'avait fallu. Ou en enfer.

Comme lui, elle avait repris tout son sérieux. Il s'était approché de l'écran géant. L'un en face de l'autre, ils s'observaient sans rien dire, se redécouvrant, se reconnaissant, les milliers de kilomètres les séparant abolis. Les autres autour d'eux avaient disparu. Jenny Shepard avait déjà vu ce regard entre eux. Cette compréhension, cette reconnaissance. Ils étaient de la même trempe, de la même race aussi. Les témoins de la scène, du Colonel de Marines aux discrets opérateurs du MTAC, étaient muets devant l'intensité du moment. Même si, pour la plupart, ils interprétaient les mots de la jeune femme de manière erronée. Ses mots et le sourire tendre de l'agent fédéral.

- Merci pour les fleurs.

- Elle va bien ?

Le sourire lumineux autant que la petite phrase apportèrent la réponse espérée.

- Margeritë va très bien. Elle est en sécurité. Chez des amis, en Italie. J'espère la faire bientôt venir si la situation le permet.

- Je suis persuadé que ce jour viendra. Et c'est pour cela que je voulais vous voir. Quelqu'un a tenté d'assassiner Jenny, lundi soir, parce que...

- Mon Dieu, Jethro. Comment ...

- Je vais bien, Elsa.

- Oh vous êtes là, Jenny ? Vous êtes sûre que tout va bien ?

- Oui. Je suis heureuse de vous voir même si nous avons de mauvaises nouvelles.

Décidément, Elsa ressemblait à Gibbs, le Directeur Shepard devait bien en convenir. Elle avait écouté sans mot dire l'exposé de l'agent spécial, examiné froidement les preuves. Posé les questions qui s'imposaient. Puis après un silence bref, sa colère avait explosé. Heureusement pour la plupart des spectateurs, en albanais mâtiné de serbo-croate. Son langage était si fleuri que Gibbs et Jenny Shepard n'en saisissaient qu'une infime partie. Ce qui valait sans doute mieux.

**Couloirs du NCIS, devant la salle du MTAC, quelques jours plus tard.**

Le Directeur Shepard, vêtue d'une longue jupe fluide chocolat, d'un ravissant petit pull en angora vert, chaussée de hautes bottes en daim marron, étudiait la fourmilière qui s'activait quelques mètres en dessous d'elle. Appuyée à la rambarde qui dominait l'immense salle de travail de ses agents spéciaux, elle se sentait elle-même, comme jamais peut-être, depuis ... elle ne savait quand. Sa mémoire était entièrement revenue. À quelques détails près. Par exemple, les raisons pour lesquelles elle avait accepté les invitations du député Wilson. Elle l'avait donc décommandé sans scrupules. Chassant cette pensée importune, elle observa chacun des membres l'équipe de Gibbs qui terminait une journée ordinaire. Chargée en travail, riche en expériences de toutes sortes. McGee rangeait minutieusement ses affaires, impeccable dans un de ses nouveaux costumes italiens. Faisait-il concurrence à DiNozzo ? Tony. Elle poussa un infime soupir. Certains souvenirs retrouvés n'étaient ni agréables, ni bienvenus. Mais bientôt, c'en serait terminé avec la Grenouille. Elle espérait que son obsession n'aurait pas trop de conséquences pour le jeune Italien. Un rire moqueur lui parvint. Ziva David ! La jeune Israélienne s'était bien intégrée à l'équipe, malgré les circonstances très particulières de son arrivée au NCIS. Son entente avec Gibbs n'était pas la moindre des surprises. Et pourtant ces deux-là s'accordaient fort bien. Parce qu'ils se ressemblaient beaucoup. Elle fronça légèrement le nez : il y avait autre chose entre eux. Une complicité, une connivence, comme un lien indéfectible...

L'Agent Gibbs. Jethro. Malgré sa blessure, son coup sur la tête et les désagréments de se savoir la cible d'un tueur, cette aventure avait valu la peine d'être vécue. Oh oui ! Elle voyait clair. En elle. Enfin. La culpabilité passée, présente. Son obstination, ses obsessions - encore la Grenouille -. Elle avait tellement occulté ses sentiments, ses émotions qu'elle avait prêté à Jethro des intentions qui n'étaient pas les siennes. Il ne luttait pas contre elle, du moins pas plus qu'il n'était raisonnablement normal de le faire. Il s'inquiétait pour elle, comme toujours. Et comme toujours, cela l'exaspérait. Mais elle aimait ça aussi chez lui. Elle acceptait enfin l'ambivalence de ce qu'elle éprouvait. Et s'avouait enfin que ses actions à lui, n'étaient pas le reflet de son manque de confiance ou de son incompétence à elle. Juste d'un souci naturel, d'un ... ami, collègue ? Les deux termes ne s'opposaient pas après tout. _Allez, Jenny ! Sois honnête jusqu'au bout, puisque c'est l'heure de l'introspection._ Les événements des derniers jours avaient comme lavé les scories qui obstruaient sa compréhension : regrets, remords, idées fausses, culpabilité. La proximité - elle rit doucement - qu'ils avaient connue, son attitude dénuée de toute gêne, de toute contrainte, attentive, généreuse et tendre, oui tendre avait balayé tout ça. Elle se rendait compte que malgré ses défauts - têtu, impatient, têtu, secret, avait-elle déjà dit têtu ? - il avait toujours été ainsi pour elle. Et bien plus.

La question était maintenant de savoir si elle voulait retrouver ce plus. Elle se troubla en se rendant compte qu'il la fixait depuis son bureau. Un vrai sourire s'épanouit sur son visage, étincelant, rayonnant. Sa décision était prise.

Le tintement de l'ascenseur attira l'attention de tout le monde. Les portes s'ouvrirent sur la nouvelle arrivante. Gibbs se retourna le dernier, après un bref sourire et un léger haussement de sourcil interrogateur. Jenny Shepard perçut sa voix rauque et grave.

- Bonsoir, Hollis. J'arrive.

En haut de l'escalier, le Directeur du NCIS, souriait toujours. Elle n'avait jamais aimé les victoires trop faciles. Et elle se souvenait de ce qu'il avait dit dans l'ascenseur. Elle serait fidèle à qui elle était.

**Kosovo, une semaine plus tard.**

Le Président de la toute nouvelle République du Kosovo passa une main lasse sur sa nuque. Se ressaisissant, il ouvrit le dossier sur son bureau. La première page était une liste. Une simple liste de noms. Dont plus de la moitié était barrée. La pointe de son stylo, descendit de le long de la liste, s'arrêta. D'un trait net, il barra l'avant-dernier. Dommage, cet homme-là aurait fait un ministre de l'économie potable. Pas vraiment à cause de ses compétences, assez communes. Mais son degré de corruption était ... acceptable. Seulement, son Premier Ministre avait dit non. Et le Président ne pouvait pas contredire l'ex-leader de l'UCK, surnommé autrefois "Le Serpent". Il se demandait si son refus avait quelque chose à voir avec la disparition accidentelle et brutale d'un proche de l'homme dont il venait de barrer le nom. Il ouvrit le rapport de police, le referma sans en avoir pris connaissance. Ce qu'il ignorait ne pouvait lui nuire. Enfin, il l'espérait.

_Voilà c'est la fin ! Des commentaires seraient bienvenus ! Ne me laissez pas mourir de soif ! Merci.  
_


End file.
